


down the rabbit hole and through Central Park, to Lillian’s house we go

by SuperfriendlyFox



Series: Pig in a Blanket on the Bed [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lillian Luthor is a good mom, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Soulmates, SuperCorp, a bit of fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfriendlyFox/pseuds/SuperfriendlyFox
Summary: Lena inadvertently travels to a parallel universe where Kara has divorced James, Lillian is loving (but still overbearing), and Lex is no longer a danger to anyone. At first Lena assumes it’s her doppelgänger who needs a gentle push to find her soulmate, but it soon becomes apparent this Kara has some reservations of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Lena and Betty’s trip to New York in the previous fic, but can be read as a stand-alone.

 

 

There are moments in life when your feet traverse a familiar path, sights and smells greet you like old friends, yet you’re so far from where you once were you can hardly fathom how you got from there to here.

As her four-year-old tugged on Lena’s hand in her haste to get to the ducks, Lena spied what looked like a younger version of herself exiting the park. Immaculately coiffed and tailored, this woman held a cell into which she barked orders, instead of an excited child. Instead of comfy Chucks, her Jimmy Choos clicked against the cobbled sidewalk, and in her other hand she clutched—not a stuffed menagerie—but a well-perused copy of _Wall Street Week._

The woman crossed Fifth Avenue, while flapping her newspaper in furious spurts to punctuate her words. Lena wondered if her doppelgänger happened to have a Kara of her own, a lovely presence who would calm her, turn her life upside down, and bring with her tiny runny noses, more pets than any sane person should own, and unimaginable happiness.

Betty harrumphed impatiently. Lena let go of her reverie to focus ahead of her, and her daughter yanked just a little bit harder as they entered the leafy haven of Central Park. Lena smirked. Betty was showing admirable restraint, to not just pick her up and blast off. Instead they might be mistaken for any of the other mothers with their excited children, wending the winding cobblestone path alongside tourists and New Yorkers of all ages, as well as dogs walking their humans. On they trooped through the vastness of the park, toward the duck population that had recently arrived in time for spring.

They passed the entrance to the zoo, but Betty barely gave it a second glance. That is, until they came to the railing affording a free look inside the glass walls of the sea lion tank. Betty paused, and Lena lifted her up for a better view. For a few minutes they watched the graceful creatures glide underneath the water, to emerge for a moment—whiskers in the air—to the delight of the throng of waiting children, before plunging back down into the blue.

“Shall we go inside?”

Betty seemed to think on this a moment, but when Lena added—“Or perhaps later? Or tomorrow?”—she nodded. Lena set her back down, and took hold of her hand again as they continued on their way. Lena understood. Her daughter knew that dogs being walked belonged to other people, even if she might be allowed to pet them, and that wild animals ‘belonged’ in the zoo. But Betty was certain a pigeon scrounging for food scraps on a dirty sidewalk, or a duck braving the elements, would much prefer to be her pet—her _friend_ —with all the hugging and pampering and tea parties that entailed. She’d gotten it into her head the family next needed a pet bird, and now that they were in New York, it naturally followed they could easily grab one and bring it back home on the plane. Wouldn’t Mommy be surprised?

Lena smirked, imagining Kara’s face should they actually come home with one. It would almost be worth it, after all the pets she’d foisted upon Lena in their relationship.

They only stopped once more so Lena could buy Betty an ice cream, because 1) the day was turning warm, 2) there’s always time and room for ice cream, and 3) Lena suspected Betty was not above bribery.

Finally they came out onto the Conservatory Water, and Lena marveled once more at the beauty of the foliage. She recognized willow, cedar, pine and beech trees, as well as the blooming cherry blossoms. But her daughter’s focus was single-minded.

They neared the pond and Betty clucked in triumph. She let go of Lena’s hand, took a last lick of her ice cream cone, and approached the brightly colored birds with intent.

“No, love. Ducks don’t like ice cream.”

Lena tucked Miss Pooh, Mister Potter, and the as-yet-unnamed, new stuffed elephant under her arm, to more effectively rummage inside her shoulder bag for the grapes she’d bought at the fruit stand. She handed them over to her daughter in exchange for the melting Mister Softee. Betty eagerly grabbed them, then shuffled over to the edge of the pond. Her tiny fingers ripped a grape off its stem, ready to make some feathered new friends.

Lena sidled over to a trash can and deposited the half-finished ice cream cone inside. Hopefully her daughter would have forgotten all about it by the time she was done trying to catch a duck. Standing a few yards back, she watched carefully, wanting to encourage her daughter’s independence, yet wary of Betty’s propensity to fall into bodies of water. Lena had never fallen for Betty’s insistence they were accidents. Cleverly disguised attempts to acquire a pet fish or frog, more like. Or a mermaid. Lena was quite sure Betty wouldn’t say no to one of those.

Mermaids. Now that she thought about it, she was surprised her daughter had never asked for one. They’d only watched _The Little Mermaid_ a million times together. (Lena had suffered through a million previous viewings back when it was just her and Kara and Jack.)

(And an additional million with just Kara.)

Betty kneeled and tossed grapes into the water, and beckoned hopefully for the nearest duck to come just a little bit closer. Lena kept an eye on her while simultaneously keeping an eye on everyone else—just in case. She sincerely doubted her brother’s goons were pretending to be any of the adults sitting on the benches surrounding the pond, eating lunch or drinking cold beverages, or just taking a break on their walk through the park. Or one of the artists, diligently capturing the scene on paint or pastel, working at their easels. Or one of the grown men sailing the rented, radio-controlled model sailboats, shamelessly side by side with little kids doing the same. But it was possible. Any of them could conceivably be her brother’s henchmen in disguise . . . just waiting for Lena’s child to wander close so they could snatch her up.

Or rather, try to. Betty would knock their blocks off. Of course, then the Super secret would be out.

Children’s laughter rang through the air. Lena allowed herself to relax. The breeze ruffled the leaves and her hair, and she gazed at the carefree kids giggling and running the length of the pond. The seemingly carefree adults, enjoying snacks, reading books, staring down at their smartphones. The decidedly careworn adult across the way, apparently unable to leave work at the office, speaking vehemently into his cell.

Lena smiled, thinking of her solo visits to the park in years past. Normally on business trips she’d work straight through lunch (with Jess not around to hover over her and do everything short of shoveling food into her mouth). But she made an exception when it came to New York. She’d often indulged in lunches in the park while continuing business on her cell, closing deals and barking orders while enjoying the serenity of the ducks. And the innocent joy of frolicking kids.

Albeit from a safe distance.

She’d been terrified of even the idea of having children. Of ruining their lives. It was probably only the lovely blonde she’d just come to know—the most wonderful person in the world, actually—who could have gotten her to do it.

She was so glad they’d done it.

Already she missed Kara. And Jack and Bella. And Charlotte and Punkie and Petunia and Wally and Minerva and Alfred and Rover and Comet and . . . and . . . Lena frowned. Who was she forg—oh yes,Turtle. How could she forget Turtle?

They were only a phone call away. This weekend was shaping up to be a complete success, with Betty once more secure in her place in Lena’s heart, and they’d all be together again soon. Everything was perfect.

Well. Not everything. Running a hand through her hair, her palm brushed against the prickly buzz underneath her long locks. Had it been a mistake to get an undercut? It had seemed cool at the time, reminiscent of her high school goth phase. Kara loved how it looked, how it felt. It was easy to hide at work. But honestly, now she just felt like a thirty-something poseur desperately clinging to fading youth.

She lifted the corner of her sweater, to once more check out her new tattoo. It had been inked around the same time as her unfortunate hairstyle choice. She traced the blades, trying to focus on their artistry—because, unlike her hair, they weren’t going to grow out.

Sighing, she dropped her sweater and turned her gaze back on her daughter. And just in time. Betty had run out of grapes, and seemed about to run out of patience, as no ducks had as yet clambered over the side and consented to be her friend. Lena hastily moved to take her daughter’s hand to prevent a tantrum—or worse, an accidental Superchild reveal. She led Betty up to the bronze sculpture of Alice in Wonderland, at the northern end of this little park snuggled inside the great park.

Lena lounged on one of the green slat benches a few yards away as Betty took back her elephant and proceeded to climb up into the ultimate tea party. Alice sat on a giant mushroom, reaching toward the White Rabbit and his pocket watch. The Mad Hatter to her left, the Dormouse perched on a baby mushroom, the Cheshire Cat grinning from behind her shoulder. Every so often Lena made sure to call out—“Careful!” or “Don’t fall!”—so as to look like a normal, concerned parent of a non-superpowered child.

But the day was warm, sweat rolled down her back, and the jet lag from the five-hour flight was beginning to take its toll. Lena jerked up, almost having fallen asleep there. She refocused on her daughter, who was currently introducing Alice to her elephant, and hummed in contentment.

 

*

 

Lena opened her eyes, having actually fallen asleep for a moment.

Betty climbed down from Alice, and Lena opened her arms wide as her daughter toddled over to—

Oh.

Betty scurried right past her.

Lena turned her head, her gaze tracking the tiny hands that handed off their elephant, to someone else’s hands. That grasped onto someone else’s skirt. Betty pulled herself into this someone’s lap as Lena’s eyes snapped up to the woman’s face.

A laugh burst from Lena’s lips, at once relieved and joyful. She jumped up and rushed the few feet to embrace Kara, who must have flown over in her Super suit to surprise them and furtively changed behind the bushes.

Two pairs of wide eyes stopped her in her tracks. Lena pulled her arms back, bewildered.

“Hi there,” said Kara, polite and friendly, as if Lena were a stranger. She subtly clutched Betty closer to her. “Have we met?”

Lena blinked, momentarily at a loss.

Betty gazed curiously up at Lena, then quickly looked away, reaching into Kara’s armpit to retrieve her elephant and snuggling the stuffed pachyderm closer to her. She then buried her own head into Kara’s chest, and Lena’s throat tightened, that her daughter should seek comfort not _in_ her, but from her. “I’m sorry,” she could only whisper. “I must have made a mistake.”

It was only then she noticed Kara’s hair, cut a few inches shorter than when Lena had left her. The stuffed elephant’s coat a dull shade of blue, not a fuzzy gray. Lena could only surmise she’d somehow wound up on a parallel Earth, one where she’d never met Kara, where they weren’t married, where they didn’t have three beloved children together.

It seemed strangely appropriate, to have fallen down a rabbit hole right in front of the Cheshire Cat.

“I thought I knew you . . .” She couldn’t seem to look away from the tiny fists clutching Kara’s cardigan. “You and your daughter.”

Forcing herself to meet her wife’s—that is, this Kara’s—eyes, she was in time to see that same brilliant smile, which must be as winning and beautiful on every Earth.

“Maybe we met at a school function or something?” this Kara said, but Lena could tell she was only being polite, as Betty found the courage to swivel her head toward Lena once more.

Lena managed a smile. Betty matched it, before abruptly losing interest and poking Kara in the ear with the elephant trunk.

And all of a sudden, Lena’s stomach lurched. Was her own Betty all alone in Central Park?

She forced herself to stay calm. Surely this Earth’s Lena had taken her place on her Earth and was now watching over Betty. Either that, or Betty had noticed Lena’s disappearance and screamed—“MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!”—loud enough for all the infinite Earths to hear, and Kara was surely speeding her way to her.

“How old is your . . .” Kara trailed off, and Lena supplied—

“Oh, I don’t have children.” _On this Earth._ She cast a wistful look down at Betty, who was playing with Kara’s hair. Lena quickly added, “But I volunteer at schools around the city.” This was technically true, as she’d logged plenty of hours at Jack and Betty’s schools in the suburbs of National City. “So yes, that’s probably where I met you before.”

Kara gazed perhaps a second too long into Lena’s eyes, then quickly averted her own, mumbling something it would take super-hearing to hear.

“Beg pardon?”

Kara looked back up at her, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. “Oh nothing, I didn’t say any—”

Betty looked up at Lena. “Mommy said she thinks you’re someone she’d re—”

“Look at the pretty dog!” Kara hastily turned Betty around to watch a proud little pup trotting along with its owner, as Lena stifled a smirk. “What breed is that, baby? Do you remember?”

Betty scrunched up her nose. “A Pomeran, Mommy.”

“A Pomeranian, that’s right!” Kara clapped her hands, and Betty reached out, cradled in Kara’s arms, to clap along with her.

“Can we get a Pomeran, Mommy?”

Lena couldn’t help but smile. Without her on this Earth to cap their pet count, Kara and her wife quite possibly had dozens.

Kara bounced Betty and the elephant on her knee. “I think seven pets is our limit, don’t you, munchkin?”

Seven pets. Lena blinked. This Kara’s wife must have reached her cut-off point sooner. “May I ask . . . how many children do you have?”

“Oh, plenty.”

Lena braced herself for some obscene number—perhaps the smaller pet count made up for a swarm of (super)human babies—but Kara laughed. “Just two. I have an older boy, Jimmy. Well, James is what he wants to be called now. Now that he’s the man of the house, as he says. I just, I still think of him as my Jimmy. He’ll always be my little boy, you know?”

Pain lanced through Lena’s heart, at the thought of her Jackie being raised by another woman. _He’s not your Jackie,_ she scolded herself. _This is another world._ She forced a smile. “Two kids and seven pets. Your . . . wife?” She cringed inside. She really was assuming a lot. “Must have her hands full.”

“Oh I’m not married,” Kara blurted out. She blushed again, and added, “My husband and I divorced.” She glanced down at Betty, evidently worried that talk of the little girl’s father would cause upset, but Betty just continued to stare longingly after the distant Pomeranian that was getting away.

“I actually like women!” Another blurted statement, another flush of cheeks. Lena’s lip quirked up. Was this Kara flirting with her? Kara coughed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I overshared just now.”

“That’s quite all right.” Lena suppressed a grin and studied the cobbled floor, tracing the toe of her sneaker along an edge. This was almost like meeting her own Kara all over again.

“My name is Kara,” said this Kara. “Kara Danvers. And . . .”

“I’m Lena.” Lena jerked her head back up, and started to hold out a hand to shake—but immediately, instinctively retracted it, upon continuing, “Lena Luthor.” This was decidedly _not_ like meeting her own Kara. Kara, who had known she was a Luthor right from the start.

“Luthor?” Kara stared at her. “You wouldn’t be any relation to . . .” Lena flinched. “. . . _Lex_ Luthor, would you?”

Lena forced herself to remain standing, even though every cell in her body screamed at her to flee. “Yes. He’s . . . he’s my brother.” She winced, anticipating the quick goodbye that was sure to follow.

But Kara just sat and smiled. Although the smile seemed slightly sad. “He and my cousin Clark are great friends.”

Lena swallowed a lump in her throat. Apparently this Earth’s Lex hadn’t yet gone off the deep end. “We’re practically friends ourselves, then.”

Kara beamed at her, making butterflies come alive in Lena’s stomach. _Quit it, you idiot! You’re a married woman!_ Quickly, she said—more to suppress her instinct to flirt with any and all versions of Kara than anything else—“Clark Kent, the reporter for the _Daily Planet_ ?” When Kara nodded, she asked, “Are you a reporter as well? I don’t recall seeing your name on a byline.”

“I am. But I work at the _New York Times_.”

Lena’s eyebrow arched, while her heart filled, perhaps irrationally, with pride. “Oh? That’s quite impressive.”

“Not really.”  Kara squeezed Betty a little tighter. “I can’t really take credit. I used to be Cat Grant’s assistant at the _Planet_ , and when the kids’ father and I split up and we moved here, Miss Grant offered me a position at the _Times_. She said I was too good of an assistant to stay one, though, and I decided to be a reporter. Kind of following in Clark’s footsteps. I’m still trying to prove myself, though.”

“I’m sure Cat Grant wouldn’t have promoted you if you didn’t deserve it.” Lena’s head spun at the thought of Cat Grant owning the _New York Times_. Decidedly _not_ a ‘high-waisted jeans, yes or no’ publication.

A phone rang. “Please excuse me.” Kara pulled her cell out of her pocket, and while Betty made the elephant bark at a dachshund waddling by, checked the caller ID. She put the phone to her ear. “Hey Alex.”

She listened for a few moments, then stated confidently, “I’m on it.” Sliding the phone into her pocket and sliding Betty down to the ground, she stood looking at Lena with—did Lena dare think it?—longing of her own? “It’s been lovely talking to you. I’m sorry we have to go so suddenly.”

Betty threw her tiny fist into the air, in a pose Lena knew only too well. Kara laughed awkwardly, gently lowering her daughter’s arm. “This one’s a huge fan of Stupendousgirl. Loves to watch her on the news.”

Lena bit back a smile. Stupendousgirl? Was that how Kara was styling herself on this Earth? “Of course. Don’t we all love Stupendousgirl? It _has_ been lovely talking to you. I’d love to do it again sometime—”

“Here’s my number!” Kara squeaked.

Lena hurriedly pulled out her own cell and entered the digits as Kara recited them. What was she doing? She needed to get back to her own Earth, her own wife and children. Still, as if in a trance, she typed Kara’s name into her phone. (The original entry of ‘Kara Danvers’ having long ago been displaced by _Lover_ , which had made Kara laugh, and then, _Wife_ , and lastly, _Mother of my children._ “Not very romantic,” Kara had mused. Lena had kissed her. “I beg to differ.”)

They finally parted, nervous giggles on both sides, with Betty straining after a passing Great Dane. Kara gently pulled her daughter toward the closest path exiting the park onto Fifth Avenue, but Lena suspected they would cut behind the short stone wall behind the sculpture, and dip down into the shrubbery. She smirked, anticipating the _whoosh_ that was sure to follow. Only moments later a flash of red and blue signaled that Stupendousgirl and her sidekick were on their way to save the—

Actually, it had _better_ be to safely drop the sidekick off with qualified supervision before going off to save the day.

Alone now, Lena sat down on the bench Kara had vacated to think things through. Being quite familiar with the concept of multiple Earths—Kara having traveled to plenty of them over the years to help Barry and Cisco out of some catastrophe or other—Lena wasn’t too confused as to what was going on. It was just a matter of _why_ , of what had triggered her materialization onto a different Earth. And of how to get back to her own. Even if Betty was being looked after by her doppelgänger right now, or Kara, Lena shouldn’t be waltzing around on a different Earth having wild adventures. She had to get back to her daughter, to her family. It wasn’t that Lena had never gotten overwhelmed and frustrated with her large brood. She had often wished for a long vacation, and sometimes fantasized about what it would be like to live a quiet life with perhaps an only child and a gerbil or two. But in truth, she would be heartbroken to lose any of them. She had to get back to them, and soon.

Her phone rang.

Startled, she dug it out of her bag. Surely this Earth was out of her plan’s service area? She glanced at the caller ID: _Private_

Not having a clue what to expect, she answered warily, “Y-es?”

_“Lena, dear, where in heaven’s name are you? You know I despise tardiness.”_

Lena’s heart leapt at the note of tenderness in her mother’s voice. (Impatient tenderness, but tenderness all the same.) So she and Lillian were at least on slightly better terms on this Earth. “I’m sorry, Mom. Were we . . . did we have an appointment?”

A pause. A startled squawk of disdain. _“An appointment? Have I been reduced to the level of a pedicure to you now? We have lunch together every Friday, Lena!”_

Lena’s grip on the phone tightened, suddenly jealous of this Earth’s Lena. “I’m sorry, Mom. I forgot. It’s been a weird day. Tell me again where we were meeting?”

Lillian exhaled, clearly attempting to keep her voice controlled. _“Where we have lunch every week, Lena. At Jacques.”_

“Right. Of course. I’ll be right there.” Lena hesitated, uncertain how this Earth’s mother and daughter were used to signing off. On her own Earth Lena would just hang up. Probably in a huff. That is, if Lillian didn’t beat her to it.

_“Love you.”_

Lena’s heart almost stopped, struck more by the easy way Lillian said those words than even the words themselves. She opened her mouth to repeat them, but no sound came out.

_“Dear? Are you all right?”_

Zounds. Lillian was actually expecting to hear them back. “I’m fine,” Lena managed to get out. “I love you, too.” Her heart practically exploded in her chest, sure Lillian would realize something was wrong . . . possibly even figuring out this Lena she was now speaking to was not really her daughter at all.

But Lillian merely sighed, no doubt blaming the dead air on the short attention spans of millennials. Then she . . . _made a kissy noise?????_ —Lena could have fainted—and hung up.

Lena stared at her phone, not quite believing what just happened.

She shook her head. She needed to investigate, and at least this development gave her a place to start. She’d meet Lillian at the restaurant and wing it. The fact that Lillian’s call had reached her must mean not only had she been whisked off to a parallel universe, but she and this Earth’s Lena had switched places. There must be a reason why, and maybe Lillian could—knowingly or not—help her figure it out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song “Over the River and Through the Wood,” from the poem by Lydia Maria Child.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Not only was Lena’s phone somehow taking calls on this Earth, it was also connected to the internet. Jacques, the French restaurant at which she was to meet her mother, turned out to be located in exactly the same spot as on her own Earth. She made the short trek uptown, all the while wrestling with whether to confide in Lillian or not.

The case for:

Based on that phone call, this Earth’s Lillian seemed sane. Kind, even. If she was even half as smart as Lena’s own Lillian, she might be able to help Lena get back to her own Earth.

The case against:

As this Earth’s Lillian seemed kind, it might break her heart to learn that on Lena’s Earth, her son was a murderous psychopath, serving thirty-two consecutive life sentences and still somehow able to order hits on his mother and sister. And that, frankly, Lillian wasn’t all that much better.

It was probably wiser to hold back that information, at least for now. And truthfully, Lena could probably figure out how to get back home on her own. It didn’t seem to be a _Freaky Friday_ situation, an aberration in space and time caused by some cosmically mutual wish fulfillment. Everything in her and Kara’s life together, with their three wonderful children and only-sometimes-slightly-annoying nine pets, was perfect. (If only Punkie could stop farting! Honestly, they’d tried everything!) So the reason for this spontaneous switcharoo must be that something had gone wrong on her doppelgänger’s end.

She gazed at her engagement and wedding rings. She didn’t know whether this Earth’s Lena was married or not, and the presence or absence of rings could clue Lillian in that Lena was an imposter.

Again she pulled out her phone, this time to google herself, and spent a few blocks clicking on anything with _Lena Luthor_ in the search results. It wasn’t much, surprisingly. Lena was proud of her doppelgänger for having managed to keep her private life under wraps, but that might be because she wasn’t CEO of L-Cor—that is, of _LuthorCorp_ , as the company was still known here. She couldn’t even see whether this Lena was actually employed there. Maybe she was working her way up the ladder, instead of having been so speedily promoted from the lab to CEO. The only mentions of her were occasional references to gala appearances . . . and connections to her brother.

She resisted the urge to click on those, to see exactly what had gone wrong on this Earth. Just one glance—“Explosion at LuthorCorp”—was enough. She really didn’t want to know. She didn’t think she could bear it.

Biting her lower lip, she tapped at her rings. Based on the simple fact that on this Earth, Lena and Kara were living in the same city but hadn’t gotten together, she could only surmise her doppelgänger was a big dumb loser, who would need all the help she could get. Much like herself before she had met her wife. So it was safe to assume she was single.

Tugging off the rings and stowing them in a zipped pocket of her shoulder bag, she crossed onto Third Avenue. Lillian was already waiting for her, seated at one of the restaurant’s outdoor tables, enjoying a glass of white wine.

Lillian’s gaze alighted on her, and her face lit up. “Lena, darling!”

Lena’s heart pounded with joy at the delight this version of her mother obviously took in her. She waved (hopefully this Earth’s Lena was just as dorky) and slid into the wooden chair opposite.

Lillian leaned forward expectantly. Lena sat dumbly a moment before it clicked. She leaned closer to kiss Lillian’s cheek.

“I already ordered for you, so your food should be here promptly.” Lillian drew back, fondly pushing Lena’s hair out of her eyes—

—and let out a scream.

“Lena! What in the world have you done to your hair?”

Lena’s throat tightened. She’d been so fixated on the rings, she’d totally forgotten about her hair. Quickly she parted it to fully cover up her undercut. She glanced at the other patrons, but none of them seemed to be paying them any attention. (They were probably regulars, who knew Lillian—or at least, _of_ her—and knew better than to be obvious.) “It’s only a small section,” she murmured, looking nervously back at Lillian. “For, you know, weekend fun? It’s not even visible at the office.”

Lillian’s expression changed from one of shock and revulsion to confusion, and Lena hastily amended, “The lab.”

The confusion dissipated, and Lena relaxed slightly. _That was a close one._

Now Lillian huffed. “Clearly. Well. I do often forget how very young you are, given how mature you’ve always been and how quickly you moved through your studies. I suppose I shouldn’t be so surprised you need a way to let off steam.”

Lena let out a quiet, subtle sigh of relief.

Lillian settled back into her chair and directed a glare into the restaurant window. She made a gesture that would look positively rude on anyone else, yet somehow on her, it looked right. Like a queen commanding her attendant. She turned back to Lena with a tight little smile. “As I was saying, I ordered you the salmon.”

Lena suppressed a grimace. Apparently this Earth’s Lena didn’t hate—

“I know you hate it, dear, but it’s good for you. You must get your Omega-3s."

Lena smiled up at the waiter, who materialized seemingly out of nowhere and placed a fresh glass of water and a salad in front of her, then vanished just as quickly. She reached out and gripped the water glass. It was quite warmer on this Earth than the one she’d just left, and she was thirst—

“Lena!” Lena almost jumped. Lillian was staring at her right hand. “What on Earth are you wearing on your thumb?”

Lena let go of her glass, staring dumbly at the thumb ring she’d forgotten to remove, fixated as she’d been on her wedding and engagement rings. _Damn it._ “It’s, ah, a thumb ring. Sometimes I need, er . . . something to fidget with in the off— _lab_ without calling too much attention to myself.” She reached out and twirled the ring around her thumb. _Plenty of young people wear thumb rings nowadays,_ she reassured herself. _It’s not just a gay thing. You’re_ not _outing the other Lena. You’re not._

Lillian’s eyes had narrowed sometime during Lena’s hasty search for a plausible excuse, but now suddenly relaxed. Lena relaxed, too. Thank God her mom—that is, her doppelgänger’s mom—had bought it. Relieved, she took a huge swig of her water.

Just then two fashionable young men strolled by, their palms in each other’s back pockets. Lena wasn’t surprised by the frown that flashed over her mom’s face while she sipped her wine. Lillian coughed and set down her glass. She took up her napkin, and dabbed at the corner of her mouth.

Lena knew she should let it go, especially now that she had just narrowly escaped outing Other Lena, but somehow this display of intolerance irked her even more in Nice Lillian than in her own mother. “This isn’t the fifties, Mom.”

Lillian gazed at her in bemusement. “I beg your pardon?”

Lena jerked her head toward the slowly receding young men. “We’re lucky to live in a time and place where people feel safe being their true selves.”

Lillian sighed, rather dramatically, Lena thought. “We’ve had this discussion numerous times, dear. Let’s not have it again.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Exactly what discussion have we had?”

Another theatrical sigh. “Really, Lena—”

“ _Really_ , Mother.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at _me,_ young lady. You’re perfectly aware of our arrangement. I pretend not to see that, you pretend not to hear me choke on my wine.”

Lena stewed, momentarily at a loss for words. Apparently Sane Lillian wasn’t all that kind after all.

Lillian seemed to totally forget what had just passed between them, moving on to practical matters. “Now, have you already gotten Jack a gift? If not, I saw a lovely pair of cufflinks last time I was at Tiffany’s.”

“Jack?” Lena had to restrain herself from instinctually quirking an eyebrow. So this Earth’s Lillian was on good terms with her friend Jack. Surprising. Although not any more than she was on good terms with Lena. She tried to sound casual. “A gift for . . .”

Lillian harrumphed and laid her silverware on her plate. “One normally gets a gift for one’s fiancé, doesn’t one? Or has that suddenly become old-fashioned as well?”

Lena gulped her water down, wishing it were vodka. Fiancé? Was this Earth’s Lena into guys? Or was he her beard? Her own Jack had been only too happy—amused, really—to fill that role in her life, way back when.

“Speaking of which, why aren’t you wearing your engagement ring?” The eyes had narrowed suspiciously again.

“Er . . .” In her haste to cover up her flub, Lena almost reached for the ring in her bag, but Lillian with her eagle eyes would be able to tell her engagement ring wasn’t the same as her doppelgänger’s. “I forgot to put it back on after . . .” She searched her mind for a plausible excuse. _“Painting._ After my painting class.”

Lillian seemed to take a moment too long to stare at her, perhaps wondering when her daughter had taken an interest in participating in the arts, rather than merely supporting them. Sweat rolled down Lena’s back while she waited with bated breath. Then Lillian seemed to shrug it off, and took another sip of her wine.

Thank God Lena hadn’t screwed up again. And hell was it warm. She reached to pull off her sweater—

“Lena!” Lena did not have to see her mother through the cable knit of her sweater to know lasers were shooting out of her eyes. “What in heaven’s name is that on your stomach?”

Lena hastily dropped her sweater back over the Labrys tattoo she’d forgotten all about, given how fixated she’d been on the rings. “It’s a double axe, Mom. Because of . . . er . . . my high fantasy obsession.” At least that part was true. She was sure a Lena Luthor on any Earth would be just as book obsessed as—

“Pish posh, I know exactly what it is, a Labrys, a symbol of lesbianism!” Lena swore she saw the exact moment when Lillian’s eyes stopped shooting lasers, to throw battle axes instead. “Whatever possessed you to get such a thing permanently etched onto your skin? I realize you’re proud of your status as an _ally_ ”—Lena gaped as her mother actually drew quotes in the air—“but it would be perfectly simple for the wrong person to leap to the conclusion you’re a lesbian yourself. And I cannot even _imagine_ what your fiancé must think when he—”

“Oh for the love of God, Mother, I’m gay!”

The words had slipped out without her meaning to, in her utter frustration, and now she snapped her mouth shut and wished to God her water glass said “DRINK ME,” that she might shrink in size and totally disappear. Lillian was staring at her in utter shock, and Lena squeezed her eyes shut in dismay. She’d just outed this Earth’s Lena to her mom without her permission. Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot. How in the world was she going to fix this?

She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the look of disdain that by now had surely displaced the shock on Lillian’s face. “I’m so sorry, Mother. I know you don’t like it. I never meant to hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

There was an awful silence, before Lillian’s chair scraped against the sidewalk.

And then Lillian’s arms were around her.

Lena gasped in surprise, opening her eyes.

“I _don’t_ like it,” said Lillian softly. “But I like _you._ I _love_ you. And I will learn to be fine with it.”

Lena started to cry, which didn’t seem to surprise Lillian in the slightest. This Earth’s Lena must be a crybaby, too. She wanted so much to tell Lillian she loved her, but she oughtn’t, because this wasn’t technically her Lillian.

Then Lillian said, “Give Jack the cufflinks anyway, right before you tell him you’re breaking up with him. It will lessen the pain.”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. This Lillian was close enough. “I love _you_ , Mom.”

Lillian squeezed her a bit more tightly, and Lena almost wanted to stay on this Earth, just to get to keep her.

But now that this Earth’s Lena’s secret was out, she was sure she’d be whisked away back to her own Earth, with Other Lena back to bask in the surety of her own mother’s love and acceptance. Lena was slightly jealous, as her own mother barely tolerated the idea of Kara as her daughter-in-law. But she was anxious to get back to Betty, and to call her own Kara and assure her they were all right.

But that didn’t happen.

Lillian gently let go of her, and Lena was shocked to see a tear run down her mom’s cheek. “I’ve been a terrible mother to you, darling, that you should feel you had to hide this from me.”

“You haven’t, _really_ you haven’t,” Lena rushed to reassure her. _Really, you have_ no _idea how un-terrible you are, at least in comparison._

But Lillian shook her head, before picking up her napkin and elegantly dabbing at her eye. “I have. You must bring your girlfriend over so I can meet her.”

“My girlfriend? Bring her over?” Lena’s jaw dropped. Hell was that a fast turnaround. And how had Lillian gotten from “I’m gay” to “I have a secret girlfriend?”

“I don’t want you to feel you have to keep her a secret any longer. It’s probably been a strain on your relationship. I know most parents are hipper than I am, if not all.”

“Mom, I _don’t_ have a girlfriend.”

Lillian scoffed. “As if a beautiful, brilliant, lovely girl like you wouldn’t get snatched up. Really, Lena, you don’t need to lie to me anymore.”

Lena looked into her mom’s eyes and just knew there’d be no convincing her otherwise.

“Why don’t you invite her over for dinner tonight?”

“Tonight?” Lena squeaked.

“Yes. My heart won’t rest until I rectify this terrible situation I’ve put you in. Come at six. Don’t be late.”

Lena gulped. How the hell was she going to get out of _this?_

 

*

 

Lillian kissed her cheek in farewell, then made her way down the sidewalk, looking for all the world like a queen . . . no, like an enlightened despot, Lena corrected herself. Lillian had promised to open her heart, to be more accepting, and Lena couldn’t help but feel she’d done her doppelgänger—and this Earth—a good turn, even with all her bumbling.

As for tonight’s dilemma . . .

If she were to show up without a girlfriend in tow—or not show up at all—she would just be causing further difficulties for this Earth’s Lena, in terms of her relationship with her mom. On the other hand, if she did show up with a fake girlfriend, she would _also_ be complicating Other Lena’s life.

Because there was no one she could call— _would_ call—but Kara. Kara obviously liked Lena. At least, the Lena she’d met, if not (yet?) the Lena she _should_ have met. And maybe Other Lena wouldn’t appreciate Lena meddling in her love life.

Eh, who was she kidding? If Other Lena was anything like Lena had been in her sad singledom, she was a big dumb loser, who would appreciate a little help in that department.

So she took out her phone, and called Kara.

She debated what kind of message to leave, to not come off as totally forward—or crazy—and scare this Kara off. She checked her watch. Kara would by now be back in reporter mode, following a lead on a story. Or perhaps the emergency she’d been called to had been complicated and she was still Stupendousgirling her way through it. Either way, the call would surely go to voice—

 _“Hi!”_ Kara chirped. _“I’m so happy to hear from you.”_

Lena heard heavy breathing, and punching, and sirens off in the distance. Her lip quirked up at Kara’s eagerness, to take her call while in the middle of a Stupendous fight. “Er, this is sort of an awkward situation, but I need to ask a favor, Kara.”

_“Sure, Lena. Anything you need.”_

“I . . . I was wondering if you’d mind pretending to be my date for dinner tonight?” Lena bit her lip, embarrassed, then rushed to explain. “I accidentally came out to my mom during lunch, and now she’s insisting on meeting the ‘secret girlfriend’ she assumes I have. I hate to ask you out on a pretend date before I even get around to asking you on a _real_ one—”

_“Why don’t we make it a real date, then?”_

Lena blinked. “Really?”

 _“Yeah.”_ Kara giggled. _“If you want to.”_

Lena mulled this over. It wasn’t _technically_ cheating on her wife, going out on a date with this Earth’s Kara, was it? If it was all in the spirit of getting back to her own Earth?

Kara laughed again, sounding just like Lena’s own Kara, and she practically swooned, feeling guilty all the while. _“I confess I’d been hoping you’d talk to me someday. Maybe ask me out. But I thought maybe the fact I had a daughter scared you off.”_

Lena arched an eyebrow, even though Kara wasn’t there to see it. Old habits die hard. “You’d seen me in the park before?”

_“You come to the Alice sculpture every Friday at lunchtime. But you never eat anything.”_

_No,_ Lena mused. _Apparently I work up an appetite ogling the pretty lady, then go have lunch with my mother._ “You could tell I was gay?”

Lena swore she heard Kara grin.

 _“It was pretty obvious.”_ Kara grunted suddenly, then let loose a stream of soft Kryptonian curses, before fake-coughing to try to cover them up. _“You . . . ah . . . *OOF!* . . . caught me during my Costco run, lifting all these heavy bulk bags.”_

Unable to resist teasing someone who looked and sounded exactly like her wife, Lena asked, innocently, “Is that a siren I hear?”

Kara audibly gulped. There was dead air while she obviously tried to think up an excuse. _“Um . . . Someone’s playing_ True Crime: New York City _on the test console. I gotta go. Text me the address?”_

“Of course.”

They hung up, and Lena sighed. First she had to _find out_ Lillian’s address.

She sat back down at the table she and Lillian had vacated to think this through. She should have tailed her mother earlier. There was a slight chance Lillian would have gone straight home, instead of making detours to Tiffany & Co., and Bergdorf Goodman, and whatever other high-end retailers she frequented on this Earth. Now Lena needed to find someone who could tell her where her own mom lived. Who wouldn’t forevermore look at Other Lena like she’d been day-drinking.

Scrolling through her contacts, she came to Jess’s name and tapped the digits to call her. But it proved, on this Earth, to be a wrong number. Perhaps she would find Jess at LuthorCorp nevertheless. Any version of Jessica Huang, Lena was certain, would prove effective and discreet. Since Lena worked in the lab there, there was no possibility Jess would be working for _her._ But she might still be the executive assistant to the CEO, and if so, there was a distinct possibility they would have met at a company function and hit it off.

LuthorCorp turned out to be located just a short walk away, which made sense considering Other Lena frequented this part of town every Friday at lunchtime. So Lena stretched her legs, enjoying the fresh air, pondering the chances that the CEO, Samantha Arias, would be on good terms with her on this Earth. Because things were still a bit shaky between them on her own.

It had ended between them twelve years before. One would think two adults could be mature about their failed relationship after all that time. But one would be wrong.

Lena conceded it hadn’t been Sam’s fault. The presence of a child, even one as sweet and special as Ruby, had unnerved Lena. But when Sam had started hinting at marriage and having children _together_ , Lena had turned tail and run. Sam seemed to take it personally when within two years Lena had met and married Kara, with kids following shortly thereafter. Lena had longed for the courage to approach her ex and explain it wasn’t personal at all, that Kara had pretty much tricked her into it.

In her heart, she knew she’d recognized Kara as her soulmate, and she was therefore prepared to endure pets and kids and all manner of things she wouldn’t take on for anyone else. As much as she loved her life and everyone in it _now_ , it had been an arduous road to get to that state of appreciation. Of letting go of all her previous concepts of what an ideal life should look like. Clean. Quiet. Ordered. Sophisticated. But she’d finally learned to embrace all the love life had unexpectedly brought her, in all its noisy, sticky, furry forms. She wouldn’t have stayed the course without her all-consuming, burning love for Kara—her belief they were _meant_ to be together—keeping her rooted. But she couldn’t tell Sam that. Any explanation along the lines of, “It’s not you, it’s me,” was just a lame deflection, and Sam deserved better. So it was something that remained unresolved between them.

It didn’t have to be such a dramatic thing on this Earth, however. Perhaps they only had a passing acquaintance here. After all, historically, Research & Development Lena hardly ever left the laboratory. Then again, by the same logic that made her surmise her doppelgänger and Other Jess might have crossed paths, Other Lena might have run into the beautiful, sexy CEO at said function. Lena could just see her strolling right up to Samantha, using one of her nerdy pick-up lines without shame. (“If I could reinvent the periodic table, you would be number one.”)

She entered the lobby, where the guards at the metal detectors immediately greeted her warmly and waved her through.

Her first stop was the lab. She didn’t expect to find Jess down there; she just couldn’t resist. Nobody there seemed at all surprised to see her—just surprised she’d misplaced her keycard, a totally non-Lena thing to do. And someone remarked on her jeans and sneakers—had she gone home at lunch to change into more comfortable attire? That did seem to confirm she and this Earth’s Lena had switched places earlier this afternoon.

So Lena next made her way up to the topmost floor.

The elevator doors opened to the sight of Eve Teschmacher at the reception desk. Eve looked over from her computer, her eyes widening. Apparently Other Lena was not a frequent visitor.

Lena took a deep breath, and sauntered in in her jeans and Chucks, as if she _could_ do this every day if she wanted to. She might as well test the waters with this version of Sam. Maybe she and Other Lena were on good terms, and Sam could tell her where her mom lived. It would soothe Lena’s heart somewhat, to make a connection with this Sam. It might help to make up for her screw-up with her own. “Hello, Eve. May I have a word with Samantha?”

Eve’s eyes widened further. “Oh! Um, of course, Ms. Luthor. It’s just . . .”

Lena raised an eyebrow, banking on her doppelgänger having an air of authority similar to her own, regardless of her position in the company.

Eve paled. “I mean, you haven’t seen Ms. Arias ever since, you know . . .” Eve looked distinctly uncomfortable, as if there had been a scene of some sort.

It seemed her own strained acquaintanceship with her ex was mirrored on this Earth. “On second thought, don’t inconvenience her. Although . . . Could you perhaps tell me Jess’s whereabouts?”

Eve stared at her blankly. “I’m sorry? Should I know who that is?”

“Er . . . Jessica Huang?”

Eve turned to her computer, ostensibly to search the company directory, while Lena shifted uncomfortably.

“There’s no one by that name listed.”

Lena stood stock-still a moment, in a state of mourning she hadn’t expected. She and Jess didn’t know each other here. They weren’t friends.  _Work-colleagues_ , corrected the critical voice in her head. She immediately shushed it. She and her own Jess _were_ friends, no matter how much they pretended otherwise. “Yes. Well. Carry on, Eve.” She turned to go, ignoring the strange look Eve was surely sending her way.

Just then the office door opened and Sam’s voice drifted out. “Eve? I’m heading out for a—”

Lena beat it out of there, bypassing waiting for the elevator in favor of booking it down the stairs. She did _not_ need this Earth’s Sam seeing her there. She was already mucking things up enough for her doppelgänger as it was.

She scurried all the way to the lobby and outside, only stopping once she was sure she was far enough away from the building, her ex wouldn’t run into her after all. She waited at the crosswalk for the light to change, pondering what to do next . . . when her phone rang.

Another unknown caller. Lena was wary again as she answered. “Y-es?”

_“Did you do it?”_

Lena laughed out loud with relief. It was Jess! “Did I do what?”

Jess sighed impatiently. _“Every Friday without fail, after you have lunch with your mother, you call me, near tears, to vent over your inability to stand up to her. To end this beard nonsense. As well as your inability to talk to that pretty woman you fancy in the park.”_

Lena shook her head. Her doppelgänger _had_ been ogling the pretty lady on a regular basis.

_“So I couldn’t help but think, upon not receiving your usual, dependable call of despair and self-loathing, that you finally did one or the other, and were basking in the glow of your accomplishment.”_

Lena let out a relieved lungful of air to be able to confide in someone, if not fully. “I did. I did both. I came out to my mother. And Kara gave me her number.”

Jess whistled, evidently impressed.

Should Lena confide in this Jess all the way? Could she help her make it back to her own Earth? “Jess, er . . . I haven’t perhaps mentioned anything about parallel universes lately, have I?”

There was a long pause. _“Have you been drinking, Lena? To celebrate?”_ Jess’s voice sharpened slightly with annoyance. _“Without_ **_me_** _?”_

Lena’s heart warmed. This Jess called Other Lena by her given name, something her own Jess refused to do, in order to keep up the pretense of formality. “Listen, Jess. I have _not_ been drinking. I did not hit my head. I feel just fine. I just need to know my mother’s address. I promise to explain later.” _Or, more truthfully, my doppelgänger will._

There was more dead air as Jess perhaps reevaluated her estimation of her. Then she dutifully rattled off the address. It was, unsurprisingly, one of the very old, very exclusive, so-called ‘Good Buildings’ of New York, at least on Lena’s Earth.

_“I look forward to your explanation.”_

“Thank you, Jess. You’re my hero.”

_“What else is new?”_

Lena would have to come back to this Earth to visit. To spend quality time with this Jessica Huang. As well as to ~~steal~~ borrow Lillian.

They hung up, and Lena stood a while longer at the curb before noticing the WALK sign flashing, basking in the fact that this Earth’s Lena and Jess had found each other regardless of their divergent career paths, and were friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't much SuperCorp in this one; I will make up for that in the following chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some StupendousCorp.

 

 

Lillian lived in a penthouse apartment across the street from Central Park, two blocks from the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Lena texted Kara, suggesting they meet at a nearby café for coffee beforehand.

_I have time now, if you like._

Lena texted back: _You don’t have to get back to work?_   She resisted the urge to add: _Or catch a few more rogue aliens? ;)_

_I’m owed some time off. My babysitter is already with my little one . . ._

So Stupendousgirl _had_ first dropped off Betty with supervision!

_. . . and I just need to text her to pick up my son after school. So we can spend the afternoon together, if you like._

Lena smiled. What was not to like about this plan, spending more time with Other Kara, if indeed she was stuck on this Earth? Besides, quite possibly it would come down to some action of Lena’s _with_ Kara around, some decision Other Lena might have flubbed badly, that would make all the difference in getting back home.

The entire walk to the café, her heart throbbed against her sternum. She had to admit she felt rather excited—albeit guilty—at this opportunity for another first date of sorts with Kara.

She opened the jangling door to find Kara already waiting at the counter. Their eyes met, and Lena stifled a giggle at the sight of Other Wife stuffing a croissant into her mouth.

“Mmpf, you’h ehly,” Kara managed to get out in between swallows. “Sorry, I was hungry. I thought I had time for a quick snack before you got here.”

Lena patted Kara’s arm to reassure her, well used to a Kryptonian’s metabolic requirements, on any Earth. “It’s fine, Kara. Did you order coffee yet?” Kara shook her head, so Lena ordered for them both—using Kara’s name, as was her habit. (Often people recognized her from _somewhere_ , but just couldn’t place her. She wasn’t going to give them any hints.) She also ordered a couple extra croissants and bagels with cream cheese, just in case.

“Wow, you guessed my coffee order right,” Kara gushed.

Lena shrugged, smiling all the while. It was totally plausible a complete stranger would correctly guess Kara’s go-to was a spiced pumpkin latte with extra foam, with a little cinnamon sprinkled on top. She repressed the last vestiges of her guilt. What was the harm in enjoying this? It was Other Lena’s fault Lena was even here to begin with. Besides, Other Lena was basically playing the role of bribable babysitter right now, and probably plying Betty with ice cream and all manner of sweets right this instant. Which was fine, really. This weekend had been all about making Betty happy, and if Mummy was going to be unexpectedly unavailable for several hours, Other Mummy had free reign to do as she pleased. Within limits, of course.

So she and Kara stood there, awkwardly smiling at each other. Kara had taken off her cardigan and was now sporting a lovely blue blouse that matched her eyes. Paired with her khaki skirt and stylish but sensible flats, her outfit was perfect both for dinner and a day on the town. Lena forced herself to stop staring, to reflect instead that she should have thought to pop into a boutique on the way over. Jeans and sneakers were not quite what was called for on a trip to Lillian’s. It was too late for that, however; she didn’t want to waste any of her precious time with this Kara on a shopping expedition.

Finally the barista set their food and drinks on the counter, squinting at the name on one of the cups. “Kiera?”

“She must be related to Miss Grant,” Kara grumbled, picking up her coffee and handing Lena hers. She gazed longingly at the pastries.

“Those are all for you,” said Lena, and was amply rewarded by the huge grin on Kara’s face. She looked around the crowded café. “Do you want to find a place to sit?”

Kara inclined her head toward the door. “It’s such a nice afternoon. Why don’t we head outside instead?”

Lena nodded and led the way, but Kara swiftly edged past her, to juggle her food and drink and hold open the door. Lena arched an eyebrow. “So chivalrous, Miss Danvers.”

Kara blushed and grinned, and seemed to lean a bit closer as Lena sauntered past. Lena paused . . . and leaned closer as well, unable to help herself, so used to taking any excuse to kiss her own Kara. For a moment this Kara gazed at her lips, and Lena’s heart thumped wildly.

Almost simultaneously, Kara took a frantic step back—stepping on someone’s toe as a voice yelped—while Lena freaked out and propelled herself forward.

Out on the sidewalk, she caught her breath and willed her heart to still, and waited while Kara apologized profusely to the person whose toe she had probably broken before joining her.

“So . . .” Kara said, acting as if the near kiss, or at least the thought of one, had never occurred as they strolled down the sidewalk. “Coming out to your mom, huh? That’s a big step.”

“It was,” said Lena, also keen to ignore what had just happened.

Kara shot her a soft look, and Lena felt the need to open up. To talk, to bond. But there was a line between greasing the wheels for Other Lena and robbing her of her own firsts, so she didn’t elaborate, and just awkwardly walked on, wondering why guilt insisted on dogging her.

After half a block of uncomfortable silence, Kara said, “A lot of people don’t come out until later in life. Not that you look old,” she added hastily, looking Lena up and down. “You look great!”

Lena grinned as Kara blushed. “What I meant was, it’s okay to not tell people until you feel safe. Or if you don’t even realize you like girls until later in life. Like my sister. Or me. I think I only figured it out _because_ Alex—that’s my sister—because she kept teasing me about someone at work I apparently couldn’t stop talking about.”

“Oh?” said Lena, feeling stupidly, irrationally jealous.

“Yeah. Back in Metropolis. I don’t feel that way about her anymore,” Kara rushed to add. “That’s old news.” She blushed again, adorably, and Lena’s heart felt full enough to burst. How was she _not_ expected to fall a little in love with every other adorable version of her wife, the very epitome of adorableness?

They had reached Fifth Avenue, and Lena rounded the corner. They only had to keep going and they would hit her mom’s building. They were much too early, however.

“Why don’t we cross the street?” said Kara. “We can walk along the park.”

“Sure,” said Lena, and they waited for the light to change. Then they made their way to the other side of the avenue, which she and Betty had traversed just a few hours earlier. Strolling along the edge of the park, with the seemingly endless greenery on the other side of the short stone wall, as well as trees set at five-yard intervals on either end of the sidewalk—with the birds serenading them—it felt almost as if they’d temporarily left Manhattan and its tall, ritzy buildings behind. Even though it could be spied right across the street, as cars, cabs and buses rumbled by.

Kara stared down at the cobblestone path, perhaps lost in thought. “On my home plan—my home _town_ , ah, where I’m from”—Lena bit back a knowing smile—“there were some girls I felt more emotionally attached to than others, but I thought that was normal, you know? So when certain girls made me feel all floopy—”

“Floopy?” Lena laughed. “I don’t think I’ve come across that word in all my reading.”

Kara giggled. “You know, like butterflies. Anyway, I never really thought much about why that was. So if it hadn’t been for my sister, I probably would have kept on being clueless.”

She smiled at Lena then, her beautiful blue eyes seemingly urging her to tell her something embarrassing of her own. Lena smiled back. It still felt somehow wrong to talk too much about herself. But if she was to successfully pull off this first date for Other Lena, she had to play the part. Her own and Other Lena’s experiences had been similar, if not exact, and Lena had had such a lovely moment with Lillian earlier, it couldn’t hurt to share.

“My mother has always held strong opinions. About everything. I’m adopted, so I guess I’ve always felt insecure about her love. But it turned out I needn’t have worried. She took it really well.” Or, to be more exact, Other Lena needn’t have worried.

Kara’s expression turned wistful. “I’m adopted, too.” Lena nodded to encourage her to tell her more. “It was hard at first, accepting strangers as my new family, but eventually I realized I was really lucky. Not—not that my family died,” she amended. “But I was really lucky to have found people who were willing to take me in. To love me, to accept me just as I was. So many kids, they never get to have anybody at all, and I was blessed with so much.”

Lena nodded. That was true for her as well. Her birth mother had loved her. Her brother had loved her, at least before he went insane. Her father had loved her. And even her own Lillian had told her she loved her, last time she and the children had visited her in prison. She really ought to work on her relationship with her mother, once she got back to her own Earth. (Unless she could figure out a way to steal this Earth’s Lillian for herself. Kidding. She would never do that to Other Lena.)

They were quiet while Kara devoured her last bagel, and licked the cream cheese off her fingers. Lena made the mistake of looking over, then quickly averted her gaze, so as not to get excited, which would be inappropriate, considering.

Kara audibly swallowed a mouthful of coffee. “I guess that was one of the reasons things didn’t work out between me and my husband. I had never really thought about women like that before. At least, not consciously. Maybe if I had, we never even would have gotten together at all.”

Lena looked over at her. “Then you wouldn’t have your children.”

Kara smiled. “Yeah. I could never give them up for anything.”

They exchanged a meaningful look, with Kara seeming nervous all of a sudden, and looking back down.

Lena followed suit, and took a few moments to ponder her own experiences in young adulthood. She was sure her father had never known she liked girls. Her brother surely did—he seemed to know everything. She had _thought_ Lillian hadn’t known. Hell, she hadn’t thought Lillian cared enough to pay any attention to Lena’s feelings about boys, or lack thereof. She’d thought, until she’d started visiting Lillian in jail while pregnant and had confessed to marrying Kara, that Lillian was totally in the dark. Of course, Lillian had spies who’d reported she was dating a female reporter, and then that they’d married. And Lillian had known Kara’s alter ego all along. (“Glasses and a ponytail? Is that the best disguise your Space Invader can come up with?”)

“Could you do me a favor and hold my cup?”

Lena looked up, and took the cup Kara offered her. She watched as Kara dug in her handbag, pulled out a wet wipe and proceeded to clean the hand she’d licked. Before she could avert her eyes, Kara looked over and smiled.

“I carry these everywhere, what with two kids and seven pets.”

Lena smirked. “And what with all the cream cheese bagels in the world.”

Kara giggled, then eyed the nearest trash can. Lena just knew she was waiting until they got into normal human range before tossing the wipe away.

They kept passing street vendors, their carts laden with cheap, unhealthy snacks. The breeze brought over the smoke from cooking hot dogs and salted soft pretzels, like that well-meaning friend who just wants to help you get over your latest heartbreak, and introduces you to the fun, bad girl. Lena was not prone to temptation, but she wondered whether she ought to ask Kara if she needed another little something to tide her over till dinner. But Kara didn’t even seem to notice; just kept smiling at her, as if Lena were just as delicious as carbs smothered in grease and salt.

Lena took a deep breath, and let it out v-e-r-y slowly. She had definitely not thought things through.

They reached the museum, with its sweeping stone steps leading up to the grand columned entrance. A mime was performing for visitors taking a break on the stairs, walking behind passersby and mimicking their movements.

“Should we sit and watch a bit?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded, and started to sit down next to her, when Kara took her hand. Lena felt a thrill shoot up her spine.

“I figure, we should practice this fake dating thing so it looks authentic.” Kara smiled sheepishly, and Lena wondered if Kara’s use of the wet wipe had been strategic, if she’d been planning to take her hand all along.

It was lovely just to sit and chat about all sorts of things. Lena tried to steer the conversation away from personal topics, not wanting to say anything Other Lena might later contradict, or hear anything Other Lena might seem to have carelessly forgotten. They talked of philosophy, and cake—Kara loved cake, and Lena had just had cake earlier this afternoon with Betty. (She was careful not to mention Betty, nor let slip about Minnie the Pooh and Barry Allen Potter.) Kara absently ran her thumb over the back of Lena’s hand, and Lena momentarily forgot all about Other Lena, and what experiences she might be depriving her of.

Suddenly the mime was in their faces. Kara let go of Lena’s hand and threw her arm over her protectively. But the mime just pulled a rose out of his sleeve and offered it to Kara. She stared at him, until he inclined his head toward Lena, and Kara seemed to understand. She took the rose and thanked him, and offered it to Lena with a smile. Lena flushed, but took the flower from her. Kara leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. Everyone around them cheered and clapped.

“Absolutely _slaying_ this fake dating thing,” Kara whispered.

Lena couldn’t help but giggle. The mime bowed to them, then withdrew. She checked her watch. “We still have an hour until we have to be at my mother’s. Should we pop into the museum?”

Kara looked over her shoulder at the huge banners promoting the newest exhibitions, probably trying to decide which sounded more exciting, as they didn’t have nearly enough time to give any of the treasures the museum held their due attention. Lena couldn’t blame her for taking a few moments to mull it over—it would be hard for anyone to pick between Watercolors of the Athenian Acropolis, and—

“It’s such a beautiful, warm spring afternoon. Why waste it in a stuffy museum?”

Lena stared at Kara a moment. Perhaps she was joking? “I wouldn’t call the Metropolitan Museum of Art _stuffy_ , exactly— _oh_ ,” she trailed off, as Kara took her hand once more, stood, and gently pulled her up behind her.

She led them past the museum, into the park, to a field far away from flying frisbees, where numerous sunbathers lay around in various states of undress. Lena’s eyes widened as Kara took a large blanket out of her handbag and laid it out on the grass, then dropped down and took off her top. Lena stared at the pink sports bra. The extremely toned abs. _Just like your wife’s, you dingbat_ , she growled internally as she laid down on the blanket, as far away from touching Other Kara as possible. This was the exact opposite of stuffy. And altogether too hot for her liking.

Kara looked over innocently. “You don’t mind if I work on my tan, do you?”

“Not at all,” whispered Lena.

Kara hitched her skirt up around her upper thighs. Just to get maximum sun exposure, obviously. She surely had no idea of the effect she was having on Lena. Lena forced herself to look away.

“So . . . you like kids, right? You said you volunteer at schools around the city.”

Lena looked back over. Kara had propped herself up on her elbow, and was gazing at her intently. Lena followed suit to maintain eye contact. “I especially like helping kids with their science projects.” She hoped Kara wouldn’t ask for specifics, because Lena wasn’t familiar with any New York schools, only Metropolis and National City. But Kara seemed content to just listen. “But even just to sit reading with them . . . it’s so fulfilling. Not all of them have parents who have the time to do that with them . . .”

She teared up, thinking of all the kids whose parents worked multiple jobs just to survive. Who didn’t have time for them, they were so tired. Of all the kids whose parents did have the time, and the money, but who spent their time making more money, and throwing money at the problem. Of her own tutors, who could never make up for the lack of interest her own Lillian had taken in her. Of the time they could never wrest from Lionel, from his career. Lena had to do even more for these kids, than what she’d been doing.

“Hey,” Kara whispered, and leaned over to gently brush away a tear. “It’s okay. I’m sure you do all you can. I’m sure the kids love you.” And it was only then Lena realized she’d been talking out loud.

She smiled at Kara. Kara smiled too, and told her all about how she’d struggled with science in school. Not mentioning, of course, she’d struggled because the science on this planet was rudimentary compared to the advanced knowledge on Krypton.

“Look, Lena,” Kara softly exclaimed, so as not to scare the butterfly that had landed between them. It had the most beautiful coloring Lena had ever seen, and it slowly moved its blue, black, red and emerald green wings, as if gesturing to them to continue their conversation. Kara slowly bent forward to get a better look, and so did Lena, before remembering herself and halting so as not to bump against Stupendousgirl’s hard head. The butterfly took off in alarm, Kara looked up, and suddenly their lips were just inches apart.

They stared at each other a moment, Lena gazing up at this woman who was so much like her wife, but was not her wife. Maybe her doppelgänger _did_ need help in this department, but Lena shouldn’t be kissing anyone but her own Kara. She shouldn’t be robbing Other Lena of her firsts, either. Well, Other Lena would still have a first kiss with Other Kara, but it wouldn’t be a mutual first. And this wasn’t fair to Other Kara. She deserved to know the truth.

Lena opened her mouth to speak. Kara immediately withdrew, perhaps misunderstanding, and—

Her head snapped up, her ear canted forward. She stared off into the distance, and Lena just knew she had picked up on someone who needed help.

“Oh gosh, I suddenly really have to pee just now.” Kara jumped up and grabbed her handbag off the blanket. Lena smiled. The Stupendous suit was obviously inside. “Tampons!” said Kara. “You don’t mind, do you? I’ll be right back.”

Lena shook her head and waved Kara on, smiling all the while. She couldn’t help but laugh as Kara ran off across the grass—

“I really, _really_ gotta go!”

—and she couldn’t help teasing, calling out, “Kara! The closest restroom is this way—in the museum!”

But Kara was speeding off toward the closest outcropping of rock in the near distance, the closest hiding spot. “No, they built a new one this way recently!” She ran up the rock face and dipped down the other side. Not a second later, a blue and red blur sped off into the sky.

Lena laid on her back and stared up into the bright blue. What was she doing? Maybe this wasn’t any wish fulfillment switcharoo. Maybe nothing she did on this Earth would make any difference in how fast she could get back to her own. Maybe Other Lena had gotten mixed up with this Earth’s Central City gang all on her own, and was assisting with a mission. Maybe Lena should call this off, this . . . whatever it was she was doing with this Kara, call her mother and make up some excuse. It would probably be an easier web of deceit to disentangle than this false relationship with Kara. Maybe Lena should go back to the Alice sculpture, and just wait.

But she hated waiting, doing nothing. Feeling helpless. She had to do _something_ , and hope for the best. And really, if Other Lena was _purposely_ alternative universe-hopping, for sure she would have involved her good friend Jess. But Jess had known nothing.

So Lena took off her top, to work on her own tan. She tucked the rose Kara had given her into her shoulder bag, closed her eyes and relaxed.

She pondered the mixed signals Kara was sending her. Kara was like a fawn, curious and playful, but skittish. She’d been eager to go out instead of waiting till dinner; she’d even confessed she’d been hoping Lena would ask her out. But she’d shied away from two clear first kiss opportunities. Perhaps she’d never kissed a woman before. She’d recently broken up with her husband. Maybe she wasn’t really ready to date again at all. Maybe Other Lena wasn’t the only one who needed a gentle push to get them together. Maybe Lena getting back to her own Earth necessitated this Kara getting over her own fears and reservations.

As much as Lena wanted to be honest with this Kara, it would be too much of a risk. She and Other Lena might never get together if Lena confessed now, and Lena might be stuck here indefinitely.

Twenty minutes later a light _thump!_ and the faint scent of vanilla let her know Kara had dropped back down onto the blanket to join her. Lena opened her eyes to the sight of Kara tying her disheveled hair back in a ponytail, her glasses askew. “Whew! Sorry that took so long! You wouldn’t believe the line at the bathroom just now.”

Lena consciously refrained from smirking, and reached up to right Kara’s glasses for her, and pull a leafy twig out of her hair.

They were so close again, and Kara’s lovely, worried eyes seemed to indicate she was thinking of what had transpired earlier between them. Lena quickly looked down at her watch. “I think we ought to head off to my mother’s. She despises tardiness.”

Kara nodded and stood, and reached her hand to Lena to help her up. Then she shrugged on her blouse and buttoned it up. Lena got in a last look at truly glorious abs before pulling on her own top. Kara stuffed the blanket back into her handbag, and Lena snuck a peek and swore she did see a hint of a blue and red suit in there, as well as the toe of a boot.

They walked across the field, back to the path heading out of the park, and this time Lena was the one to reach down and take Kara’s hand. Kara smiled, the worry seeming to melt away.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Too soon, they reached Lillian’s building, sixteen stories of stately, silvery limestone. Lena led Kara underneath the green canopy. A doorman in a crisply pressed uniform and tie materialized at the glass-and-wrought-iron entrance to hold the door open for them. He nodded politely at Kara, then gazed bemusedly at Lena’s jeans and sneakers. Apparently Other Lena did not call on their mother wearing commoner clothing. “How are you, Miss Luthor?”

“Fine, thank you . . .” She trailed off, cringing internally. She was used to calling the people who worked for her or her family by their names. It was the polite thing to do. Hopefully he wouldn’t think badly of Other Lena from now on.

They entered the lobby, with its polished marble floor and vaulted ceiling, mahogany-paneled walls and marble columns. Kara looked around wonderingly at all the trappings of wealth on display—sparkling chandeliers, ornate mirrors, expensive paintings in gilded frames. Plush leather couches were flanked by end tables hosting orchid pots and lamps with tasteful lighting.

The concierge smiled and waved them toward the elevator, while calling on the phone to announce them. Lena was sure he would pass on her substandard attire to the building’s board, and that someone would bring it up with Lillian. She was causing Other Lena problems left and right.

They walked past a fireplace to the elevator. It instantly opened to admit them, along with an elderly couple. Its cramped space seemed larger due to mirrors gracing each wall, and with its mahogany-and-marble-paneling was a perfect extension of the glitzy lobby.

The elderly couple said hello and smiled at them both, but didn’t attempt to disguise their askance glances as they silently appraised Lena’s fashion sensibilities. Lena was as polite as could be without knowing their names, as her doppelgänger surely did.

The couple wished them a good evening before getting off at the seventh floor.

Once the door closed and they were alone, Kara leaned closer. As if she were afraid there were hidden recording devices present (there probably were), she whispered, “It’s all really pretty, but kind of stuffy, don’t you think?”

“Very stuffy,” Lena agreed. Good luck to Other Lena, bringing ~~Jackie~~ Jimmy and Betty to meet their future step-grandmother.

The elevator made a gentle stop at the penthouse level, and the door eased open. They had barely stepped off onto the landing when the only apartment door swung open, to the sight of Lillian beaming at them.

“Welcome!” she addressed Kara, stepping aside to admit them into a grand entrance hall. She leaned forward to kiss Lena’s cheek before closing the door after them.

Lena took a deep breath as Lillian turned once more to face them. “Kara, this is my mom, Lillian Luthor. Mother, this is Kara . . . Kara Danvers.”

Lillian’s smile froze in place, her eyes seeming to look past the ponytail and glasses straight into Kara’s soul. Lena groaned inwardly. She _really_ ought to have done more digging on her doppelgänger’s family before asking Kara to dinner.

Lillian recovered almost immediately. “Kara Danvers? The reporter? Your piece on human-alien relations in New York City was wonderful. Measured, balanced, and compassionate. I don’t doubt you’ll win a Pulitzer someday.”

Kara blushed as red as the cape hidden in her handbag. “Golly, I’m sure I don’t deserve such high praise. But thank you, Mrs. Luthor.”

Lillian waved this aside. “Please, call me Lillian. I’m sure you and I will become fast friends.” She paled slightly, before once more recovering her composure. “Will you both please excuse me a moment? There’s an urgent matter that requires my immediate attention.”

Lena nodded, Kara just kept smiling, and Lillian vanished around the corner of the foyer, deeper into the apartment.

“Heavens to Betsy, is that an actual Cézanne?” Kara practically hopped in her excitement to move closer to the far wall, which casually sported a painting valued at a quarter of a billion dollars, at least. Lena took the opportunity to slink as close to the end of the hall as she could without revealing her presence, just in time to hear Lillian furtively whisper—

_“I know you don’t wish to see her but it would be a nice gesture to your sister, who has been nothing but kind to you.”_

Lena’s stomach lurched, and she moved away once more, albeit this time on shaky legs. Her doppelgänger’s brother was here. Not in prison (at least for now). But definitely not a fan of Stupendousgirl. He knew. Lillian knew. Lena cursed her cowardice. She should have googled her brother. She ought to have gone in prepared. She just hadn’t expected to find him at Lillian’s for dinner. Why the hell had Lillian even invited him, if she wanted to meet and get to know her daughter’s girlfriend?

Kara was suddenly at her side, taking her hand, her face awash with concern. “Lena, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Lena smiled to try to put Kara at ease, but Kara wasn’t having it.

“You can tell me, Lena. You can tell me anything.”

Lena gazed into Kara’s sincere blue eyes. _I know. I just want Other Lena to get to tell you her stuff. She deserves that._ Instead she shook her head. “Really, darling, it’s nothing.”

 _Darling?_ Did she really just use her favorite pet name for her wife on her wife’s doppelgänger? What was _wrong_ with her?

But at least her vocal misstep had the intended effect of putting Kara at ease. Well, not totally at ease. Totally distracted, Kara blushed and giggled and looked down at the polished hardwood floor, then all around her in her haste to restore proper fake-dating etiquette into what was so obviously not fake between them. She stared at an elegant spiral staircase that led up to the second floor of the duplex. “You know, I can’t really put my finger on what’s so different between your mom’s apartment and the lobby downstairs, except, from what I can see of it, it doesn’t strike me as stuffy in the least.”

Lena smiled. “My mother has always had good taste.” This was true even of her own Lillian, as deplorable as were her politics.

The much-preferable version of Lillian now appeared from around the corner, all politeness and grace. “Please forgive my rudeness. Kara, may I offer you an apéritif?”

Kara’s stomach rumbled audibly, and Lillian smiled. “Or we could move straight to dinner.”

 

*

 

Dinner consisted of filet mignon with a rich mushroom cream sauce, mashed potatoes with browned butter, roasted vegetables and a crisp cucumber salad. Lena looked all around her, amazed at the lack of obvious household help. Had Lillian whipped this up all on her own? Or was there a private chef stashed somewhere in a back room? Perhaps having dinner with her brother?

“Don’t fret, Kara dear, there’s plenty more in the kitchen,” Lillian cooed, as Kara’s eyes grew round at the ‘healthy’ portions Lillian served her. Lillian, apparently, was well aware of the nutritional requirements of Kryptonians. “And wait until you taste what I’ve procured for dessert.”

“I can hardly wait,” Kara breathed, looking like she could barely wait until Lillian finished and sat down to tuck into her meal.

Lena allowed her eyes to rest on a framed photograph on the mantel of the fireplace, of Other Lena and Lex, ensconced in Lillian and Lionel’s arms. The whole family was smiling and relaxed, and not stuffy at all, not like in the carefully choreographed family portraits of the Luthors on her own Earth. Although even here, this was surely from happier times, when Lionel was still alive, and Lex was still . . . whatever.

“How long have you and my daughter been dating?”

Lena’s attention snapped back to the present. All versions of Lillian, it seemed, got straight to the point.

Kara, having just speared a nice thick slab of steak with her fork, set it down on her plate, took a last, longing look at it, then shifted her gaze to Lillian. “Not too long. Or maybe it just seems that way because every moment with Lena is a joy, so they just seem to zip on by.”

Lillian beamed, and Lena hid a smirk behind her wine glass. This Kara sure was smooth.

Then Lillian put down her fork, her expression turning serious. “Kara, dear, I owe you an apology.”

Kara had once more taken up her own fork, the cream sauce dripping tantalizingly down onto her plate. Lena bit her lip to repress a giggle, registering a fleeting look of pain on Kara’s face before she once again politely put her eating utensil down and smiled serenely at Lillian. “Oh, Mrs. Lu— _Lillian_ , I’m sure you don’t.”

Lillian seemed not even to notice Kara’s distress at not getting to shovel everything into her mouth all at once, to instead take measured bites while engaging in polite conversation. Well. If Other Lena didn’t botch things up with Kara, there would be plenty of time for Lillian to get to know her better.

“It’s entirely my fault Lena wasn’t able to be open regarding her relationship with you. My closed-mindedness. My inability to lead with my heart. I would like to take this opportunity to formally apologize to you. I’m sure it put a strain on your relationship, her feeling as if she needed to stay in the wardrobe, as I believe you call it.”

“Closet, Mom,” Lena mumbled, but Kara just smiled and reached over to take Lillian’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“Mrs. Lu—Lillian, I’m just glad you and your daughter were able to authentically connect, and grow even closer.”

Lillian stared down at Kara’s hand, and Lena held her breath, positive no one other than her family had ever dared to initiate intimate touch with the Luthor matriarch. But Kara had such a pure sincerity about her, it would be difficult for even the stuffiest New York socialite to resist. Indeed, Lillian smiled, reached out and put her other hand on top of Kara’s, and patted it gently. “Well. I can only be grateful Lena has found such a kindhearted, wonderful partner.”

 _Partner_. Lillian sure moved fast. Lena shook her head in amusement. Her mom was obviously hankering after grandchildren, and Other Lena was most likely her only shot.

“So, Mother, what are your thoughts on the upcoming opera season?”

As Lillian held forth on the relative merits of Puccini versus Verdi and the quality of New York City’s rarefied culture and entertainment, Kara gratefully plowed into her food, only reemerging to ask for seconds, with Lillian only too happy to oblige her. Lena continued to engage her mom in conversation, making sure not to refer to specific singers or conductors. Too many discrepancies, and Lillian was sure to wise up.

Finally Kara slowed down, and Lillian brought out dessert. Lena indulged in a few decadent forkfuls of raspberry chocolate mousse cheesecake before pushing her plate aside. She might as well give her mom some privacy to grill Kara about marriage and children, as was surely her intention.

“I’ll go get us some more wine.” She stood up and sauntered to the kitchen, whereupon turning the corner, she immediately scrunched her body up against the wall, the better to eavesdrop.

Not totally surprisingly, Lillian immediately dropped the inviting, warm tone. “What are you to my daughter?” Lena could just imagine her eyes narrowing at Kara, ready to shoot lasers if the answer wasn’t to her liking.

Kara’s cheery voice wavered. “I don’t, um . . . I don’t know what you mean exactly?”

Lillian let out an impatient huff. “Surely you understand me clearly. What are your intentions toward my daughter?”

“Oh. Oh _that._ ” Kara almost tripped over her tongue in her rush to reassure Lillian. “My intentions toward Lena—oh jeez, ah—you don’t need to worry, Lil— _Mrs. Luthor._ ” (Lena cringed at what her mom’s expression must be, for Kara to have remembered to address Lillian in the manner she’d been instructed, then immediately switch back.) “My intentions are entirely, like, noble. Although we haven’t been together _too_ long? We’ve been taking things slowly, sort of being casual about it, you know?”

“I see.” Lillian’s voice hardened even more, if that were possible. “I don’t like the idea of you around my daughter _casually._ ” Lena fervently hoped her mom hadn’t used air quotes again. It was embarrassing. “Lena has had her fill of being courted _casually._ She is a sensitive, delicate flower—”

Lena pressed her forehead against the wall, enveloped by a vast shame from which she would never recover.

“—and if you’re just going to toy with her, use her up in her youthful bloom and then drop her to find another—”

“Oh I don’t mean _that_ ,” Kara hurriedly interrupted _._ “I would never _dream_ of using your daughter, of toying with her, or _anyone._ It’s just . . . things are complicated for me. I have kids—and my husband and I tried _really hard_ to make things work, we weren’t casual at all about our decision to break up. I just want to take things slow with Lena so that my kids don’t get attached, so that in case things _don’t_ work out, for whatever reason, they won’t get hurt.”

There was an awful silence that went on far too long. Lena drew up her courage and peeked around the corner.

She needn’t have worried. Lillian was momentarily speechless, her eyes positively sparkling with joy. Lena stifled a chuckle. Of course. Instant grandchildren!

Her thoughts drifted back to her own Earth. Her own mom had totally, instantly accepted her children by Kara as her grandchildren. She’d even told Lena she loved _her_ , not just the children. Lena wondered if it really would be possible to repair their relationship, after all these years, after all the pain Lillian had caused her.

And now she understood why this Kara had been so hesitant. Had been as freaked out by the thought of kissing her as Lena had been herself. Of course. No matter Kara’s personal desires, she had her children to think of. Lena had never experienced being a divorced mother, having to balance dating and her children’s emotional needs. She’d been lucky enough to have Kara as her partner throughout their entire journey. Kara hadn’t been wrong that getting a pet together was good practice for starting a family. And it wasn’t just that Other Lena hadn’t been able to find the nerve to ask out the pretty lady in the park . . . it was that the pretty lady had a daughter. (And a son, but she didn’t know that yet.) Kara had probably sensed Other Lena’s hesitation, and even if they had somehow managed to get together without interdimensional intervention, it was quite possible the presence of kids would have presented an insurmountable obstacle, if Other Lena was where Lena had been at when she and her own Kara had started dating.

And oh, dear, did she hope her doppelgänger was an animal lover. Kara had gradually added to their furry brood, but Other Lena was going to be hit with an entire menagerie all at once.

Well. Lena certainly still had her work cut out for her. Taking a deep breath, she affected a casual air and strolled back into the dining room with a new bottle of wine, totally acting like a person who had not just eavesdropped on a private conversation between two people who thought she was someone she was not.

She sat down, and Kara leaned into her and gave her a peck on the cheek, to further convince Lillian their fake relationship was solid, and not at all casual. This Kara _was_ smooth. At least when it came to fake relationships.

Lillian beamed, while pretending not to notice, busying herself with cutting Kara another large slice of cheesecake, so as not to appear to be the prying parent she totally was. “Kara dear, do tell me more about your children.”

Kara smiled, and with her extreme hunger sated, continued to make slow, sure progress through her second helping of dessert while telling them all about her beloved kids. Lena squirmed in her seat, and immediately felt ashamed of herself. They were completely different children from her own (even though Betty, at least, looked exactly the same). They didn’t belong to her. So why was it so painful, listening to Kara talk about ~~Jackie~~ Jimmy and Betty?

It was the nature of alternative universes, she eventually decided. It was theorized every time a person made a decision and took action, a part of them split off to experience the consequences of not having taken that action, to live an alternative life. Lena shook her head, suddenly overwhelmed. This was the life she might have been living, had she—or someone in her family, given how happy the Luthors in this universe had been—made different decisions, at different points along the line.

And if Other Lena hadn’t temporarily absconded from this one, and somehow called Lena here in her place, maybe Other Lena would have gone her whole life not knowing what it was like to be with her soulmate.

Speaking of which . . . Lena had been gone from her own daughter entirely too long. From the way Lillian and Kara were getting on, she figured this aspect of her doppelgänger’s future was set. She needed to get them out of here, and figure out what else she needed to do to switch her and Other Lena’s lives back.

“We should probably be going soon,” she said, before noticing Lillian was currently plying Kara with a third helping of raspberry chocolate mousse cheesecake, and quickly adding, “After you’ve finished with that, of course.”

Lillian opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly Kara’s head snapped up, her gaze directed through the far wall out to the rest of the city.

Kara put down her fork. “I, um, need to use the restroom all of a sudden.”

Lillian directed her toward the hallway. “The guest bath is the seventh door on the left. I had fresh towels put out this afternoon.”

Kara’s eyes goggled, perhaps at the thought that a mere apartment dwelling should have so many rooms. She smiled and edged away, but not before picking up her handbag from the floor. “If I’m like, gone for a bit, don’t worry about me. And it’s _not_ because of the delicious dinner, or that yummy cheesecake.” Her face practically beseeched Lillian not to assume she was done with it and take it away. “Um . . .” She motioned toward her handbag. “Tampons.” She exited the dining room, and not a moment later they heard the sound of a window opening.

Lena looked nervously over at her mom.

Lillian smiled. “One would think she’d use the terrace. So much more elegant than climbing through a window.”

Lena’s throat tightened. She’d known Lillian knew—or at least had a pretty good idea—from her interaction with Lex earlier. But now it was out in the open. Of course Lillian would be gracious to Kara tonight, but had it all been a sham? Was Lillian about to tell her under no circumstances was she allowed to date a superpowered alien, the sworn enemy of her brother? As well as scold her for wearing jeans and sneakers to dinner?

But Lillian merely reached out and gently took her hand. “Are you certain this is what you want, Lena? Are you prepared for all this? It won’t be an easy life, being Stupendousgirl’s partner. It’s a dangerous world, and a mother never truly feels at peace, sending her vulnerable children out into it. But for you it will be magnified a thousandfold. Lex cannot have been the only one to figure out Clark Kent’s secret. I’m certain Kara Danvers has other enemies as well. It will be difficult for you, being the partner—the _wife_ —of someone who has sworn to protect the world, and everyone in it.”

Lena didn’t say anything for a long moment. She thought of what it had been like, being Kara’s wife. Being the mother of two superpowered children, and now possibly a third—a baby who hadn’t yet shown superpowered abilities, but who could be carrying them, latent, inside her. All the nights Lena had laid awake, unable to close her eyes without imagining the worst. Afraid her wife might never come home. All the times she’d looked into the future and seen her children following in Supergirl’s footsteps. A future it was possible Lena could end up facing alone, her heart breaking every moment of every day, for the rest of her life.

And then, she thought of all the love and joy Kara and the children had brought her throughout the years. All the years she was looking forward to spending with them still, Rao willing.

She let out a deep breath, and looked into her mom’s eyes. “I love her, Mother. I can face anything, as long as she’s by my side.”

Lillian’s expression was nothing but kind. “All I want is for you to be happy, my darling. And if this is what you want, I will support you. No matter what.”

Lena’s heart rattled with joy, bursting at the seams. It was all she could do not to leap across the table and wrap her arms around Lillian. Instead she squeezed her mother’s hand. Well, _this_ Lillian’s hand. Maybe Other Lena wouldn’t mind so much if Lena came to visit every now and then, and borrowed Lillian for a few hours.

Then Lillian sighed, and the way her eyes clouded over made Lena tense with worry.

“Thankfully Kara is out right now, otherwise I would have had to be rude once more and ask her to excuse us. I need to ask you a favor, darling.”

“Of course, Mother. Anything.” Lena didn’t know what it could be, and she certainly didn’t know if she could keep her promise, what with going back to her own Earth. But hell if she wasn’t going to do whatever she could to make this Lillian happy.

Lillian grimaced, perhaps fearing Lena’s reaction. “Would it be too much trouble if you were to spend a moment with your poor brother before you take your leave? I know he’s treated you abominably, just because you tried to dissuade him from his ridiculous vendetta against Stupendousman.”

Lena said nothing for a few moments, her head spinning, what with Stupendousman, Other Lex’s failed vendetta, how similar things really were here, even with all the differences. She shook her head. “Of course I’ll see him, Mother.”

“I had convinced him to join us for dinner. I thought it might be a nice gesture, for him to meet your girlfriend and show his support. I had no idea. When you arrived with Kara, I had to whisk him away. Even without words, his eyes speak volumes, and I couldn’t have subjected her to that.”

“No,” Lena agreed, shaking her head. This Kara didn’t even seem to know about Lex’s vendetta, the way she’d spoken about him and her cousin. She’d seemed sad—she must know something terrible had happened to Lex. But perhaps she had no idea it had anything to do with her and her family.

Lena looked on in alarm as tears sprang up in Lillian’s eyes. Her mom took up her napkin and dabbed at them. “I know we’ll never again be the happy family we once were. I just thank God your father wasn’t alive to see Lex descend into madness.”

Lena did get up now, and rounded the table to rush up and hug her mom. She didn’t care if her real adoptive mother was slumming it in a prison cell. Or if this woman in her arms right now would never be hers for more than a few hours. She still belonged to Lena in her heart. “Don’t give up on Lex, Mom. There’s still good in him. I know it.”

Lillian took a deep breath. “I know that deep down, even after everything he’s done, he still loves you, Lena. Even if he doesn’t realize it.”

Lena didn’t know if Other Lex still cared a whit for Other Lena. She didn’t believe her own brother had a shred of sentiment left to spare her. But if this family had even an infinitesimal chance at healing, she was going to do her part. “Don’t worry, Mother. Everything will be all right.” She held Lillian another half minute, then softly squeezed her shoulders. Kara could come back any moment, and it wasn’t right for her to hear about Lex from her. Other Lena should get to decide how much about him and their childhood she wanted to share. “I’ll go see him before Kara gets back.”  
  
Her mom nodded, and continued to dab at her eyes as Lena reluctantly disengaged.

“Wait, Lena—” Lena turned again, as Lillian moved toward the cheesecake. Her mother cut a large slice and set it on a new plate, then handed it to her. “Take this to Mayumi, please. Otherwise . . .” She smiled. “There might not be any left.”

Lena allowed herself a slight smile as she took the plate. Her mom obviously hadn’t counted on her inviting a Kryptonian to dinner. She made her way down the hall, passing yet more expensive paintings and framed photos of a happy Luthor family. Her jealousy of her doppelgänger faded away, to a shared sense of loss. She listened at first one door, then another, before hearing a female voice behind the third door on the right.

She knocked softly, then waited until the voice called out to invite her in. Opening the door, she stared at a middle-aged woman—a nurse? cook? maid? all of these?—sitting on a chair playing chess with her brother.

Her brother, who was sitting in a wheelchair, breathing through a ventilator. A hospital bed stood in the corner, surrounded by medical equipment.

Lex stared straight ahead, not acknowledging her at all.

“Miss Lena,” said the short but sturdy woman, quickly getting up and making her a little bow. “So happy to see you again. I know Mister Alex is so happy you came. I will be in my room if you need anything at all.”

Lena had been on many business trips to Japan and instinctively bowed in return, and panicked suddenly, realizing she had no idea how her doppelgänger would react. She wasn’t too nervous Mayumi would get suspicious. But _Lex_ . . . She didn’t want him having anything to hold over Other Lena.

“Thank you, Mayumi,” she said, immensely grateful to finally be able to call someone in this building by their name. “Oh—” she said, remembering, and held out the cake. “This is for you.”

Mayumi’s eyes lit up. She took the dessert and bowed to Lena once more, then quickly left the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Lena stood there a long moment, not sure what to do. Finally she took a few hesitant steps, into Lex’s eyeline. His gaze flitted downward, toward the chair Mayumi had just vacated. Lena understood, and felt grateful for even this small gesture. She sat, and Lex looked up at her. Neither said a word. Lena didn’t know if Lex _could_ say anything. Perhaps he was completely paralyzed, except for his eyes. And she couldn’t even say anything to try to find out. She wouldn’t want her brother to discover she wasn’t his real sister. Who knew what his psychotic mind would do with that information? And it would be rude to use her phone here in front of him, even for a few moments to surreptitiously google what had happened here on this Earth.

And what could she say to him, that wouldn’t be presumptuous? She needed to leave that to Other Lena, his true sister.

So they continued to sit in silence, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only ten minutes. Presently she heard Kara’s cheery voice lilt through the hallway, and Lillian laughing.

Lex began blinking at a furious rate, apparently his only remaining recourse to express the fury in his soul. A chill ran down Lena’s spine. This was decidedly _not_ a good situation with which to leave Other Lena. Lex had been willing to see her, so he must have _some_ benevolent feelings for her still—or at least the will to appease their mom. But Lillian had obviously told him Kara Danvers was here for dinner. Quite possibly this had refueled his motivation to rehab, so he could kill Stupendousgirl—not just for the crime of existing, but worse, for dating his sister.

She _must_ say something to Lex to try to mitigate the damage. Something of which Other Lena would approve. What had Lillian said? That Lena had been nothing but kind to him? What would be the kindest thing she could say right now?

Her gaze dropped down to the pieces on the chessboard, and she almost jumped in surprise. It was _possible_ ‘chess Grandmaster’ was on the list of qualifications Lillian had required in a caretaker. Still, this was _Lex_ Mayumi was playing against.

“Lex . . . are you . . . are you letting her _win?”_

The blinking ceased. He stared at her a moment, then blinked once, slowly. Lena took that to mean _yes._

Her heart warmed, that her psychotic doppelgänger brother should still somehow have the gentleness of heart to take someone else’s feelings into account. Her own brother was certainly not a proponent of letting others win under any circumstances. Moved, she reached out and took his hand, even as she realized he wouldn’t be able to feel it. His gaze dropped down to their linked fingers, then back into her eyes.

“I know we don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. And I’m sorry for that. But I still love you, Lex. I always will. Nothing could ever change that.”

She waited another few moments, looking deep into his eyes, wishing him to see the sincerity in hers.

He blinked, once, as if to tell her he loved her too, and Lena knew that would help her through all the assassination attempts on her own Earth that were surely in her future. What this meant for her doppelgänger and this Kara, Lena could only hope.

Squeezing his hand once more, she got up. She took a step toward the door, then a sudden impulse seized her. She turned, leaned over and kissed his forehead. As she withdrew, his gaze lifted up to her eyes, and he blinked again. Lena’s heart thumped with happiness.

She left, before anything could go wrong, softly shutting the door.

Hearing a TV on in the next room, she knocked. Footsteps approached, and Mayumi opened the door, her face kind.

“Thank you, Mayumi, I’ll be leaving momentarily.” Lena wondered if Mayumi knew more than she let on. If she felt pity. (“Mister Alex is so happy you came.”) Or was it just that she insisted on looking on the bright side? On having hope. “Would it be too much trouble, if I ask you for that filet mignon and mushroom sauce recipe? And where you got that delicious cheesecake?”

Mayumi beamed and reached for her phone, and not a minute later Lena had the information on her cell. She made a mental note to transfer it to paper as soon as possible, to ensure it traveled with her across universes. She had to at least bring her own Kara _something_ good from this Earth. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

After Kara demolished a fourth helping of dessert, and Lena borrowed a book from Lillian’s vast library, they took their leave, with Lillian already making plans to have them over next week. Lena kissed her mom’s cheek in farewell, silently praying she’d see her again. Lillian offered Kara her hand to shake but was instead enveloped in a hug. Then Kara and Lena found themselves alone in the elevator, where the mirrored walls practically screamed at them to kiss. Kara pretended to find the floor fascinating. Lena busied herself putting up her hair, exposing her neckline. Kara looked up just then, as the door opened, and almost walked into the wall, not looking where she was going.

They strolled back out through the stuffy lobby, Kara cheerily waving to the concierge and wishing the doorman a lovely night. The evening was clear and cool, and Kara took Lena’s hand in her warm one. Lena smiled. As much as she wanted to get back to her own wife and children, she almost didn’t want this night to end. Kara had that effect on people.

Apparently Kara didn’t want their date to end, either. Lena figured they would walk to Lexington Avenue, where Kara could catch the 6 train, and Lena would find a hotel to regroup and plan her next move. Instead Kara led them down Fifth, ignoring the buses rolling by.

“Your mom’s place is a palace. There was a _staircase_ leading somewhere.”

“To the terrace.” Lena smiled. “I should have thought to bring you up there. To see the view.”  _ **Not** to make out in a romantic setting, which is what my wife and I would do._

Kara got a faraway look in her eyes, perhaps filing that information away for future Stupendous exits. Meaning there would be future dates. She smiled at Lena. “Maybe next time?”

Lena grinned, sure Other Lena would approve.

They walked on further, each perhaps lost in their own future plans involving each other, or each other’s doppelgänger. Then Kara asked, “You were visiting with your brother, weren’t you?”

Lena bit her lip, nodding. How much did Kara know about Lex and his mad obsession with her cousin? With her? And whatever he had done to try to hurt them that had resulted in incapacitating him?

Kara gently squeezed her hand. “I’m so sorry, Lena. That must be awful. The poor guy. I can’t imagine what that must be like, to be almost completely paralyzed. To not even be able to talk to the people you love.”

Lena squeezed back, not feeling quite up to talking herself. She wasn’t sure what was preferable, to not have to hear your own brother tell you he hated you, or to fend off regular assassination attempts ordered by said brother.

Kara waited a minute, and when Lena didn’t open up, proceeded to tell her all about her sister, who was a detective with the NYPD. Lena smirked. Of course she was. But she was only too happy to let go of thoughts of her troubled family and listen to Kara gush about her own. She wondered what that might be like, to have a sibling who inspired pride, instead of shame.

Too soon they reached 60th Street and the entrance to the subway. They faced each other, Kara still holding Lena’s hand, Lena making no effort to disengage. “Well,” said Lena. “I had a wonderful time. Thank you for making our fake date a real date.”  
  
“Thank you for inviting me on a fake date.” Kara grinned, and inclined her head toward the stairs leading down to the train. “I have to get back to my kids, but I don’t really want to leave you. How do you feel about extending our real date a while longer?”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “You move fast, Miss Danvers.” Kara giggled, and Lena amended the question on her lips— _what happened to protecting your kids from getting attached too soon?_ —to something someone who hadn’t been inappropriately eavesdropping might ask. “Don’t you think it might be better I don’t meet your children right away?”

Kara waved this objection aside. “Pshaw. They won’t get too attached just from one evening in your company.”

“Ouch,” said Lena, making sure to keep her tone light.

Kara laughed. “You know what I mean. They’re kids. They’re not too interested in adults right now, other than Mommy and Daddy. And Nana. And cool Aunt Alex, fun Uncle Winn . . .”

Lena rocked up and down on her toes, unbelievably glad over the presence of the rest of the gang on this Earth.

Kara’s expression sobered. “I just think if you’re thinking of dating me, you should see what you’re getting into.”

 _Oh believe me, I have a fairly good idea._ Lena hesitated. As much as she wanted to go with Kara, this was yet another first Other Lena and Kara should get to experience together. But seeing as how Lena hadn’t yet been returned to her own Earth, she needed to go with the flow and play this out.

Kara led her down the stairs. Lena used an automated machine to purchase a single-ride MetroCard, her first of the trip, as she and Betty had walked and taken cabs everywhere. She and Kara now made their way through the turnstiles and down the steps, hurrying to make the waiting N train. They ran inside just as the doors closed. The train lurched forward and out of the station. They hung on to a pole to keep from losing their balance on the shifting and rattling car, pretending not to notice their fingers brushing. At the changeover at Queensboro Plaza they managed to find seats together. Someone squeezed into the free ten inches to Lena’s left, so that her thigh caressed Kara’s in an intimate way. Kara tried to hide her smile, but let her hand hang over her own knee, to dangle over Lena’s and tickle there.

At Broadway they got off and descended the staircase. Hand in hand they ambled down the sidewalks of Astoria, passing establishments with doors left open to the cool evening air. Cheers from sports fans signaled the Mets and Yankees were winning. The scents of gyros and falafel made Lena’s mouth water. Kara’s tummy grumbled, demanding a second dinner.

They turned right onto 38th Street. Lena heard the barking from a block away.

Kara opened the gate to a two-story house, a pretty pale blue with white trim. They stepped onto the trampled grass of the front yard. A radio-controlled car shot out from behind the house, a fearless pet rat lodged in the driver’s seat. It was instantly followed by a pack of excited dogs and a grunting pig. Lena stared at Minnie’s living doppelgänger, as Kara kneeled and accepted licks and nose bumps in greeting, calling each of their names in hello.

The pig suddenly broke away and thrust her snout at Lena, asking for pets. Lena obliged her, sure Charlotte somehow recognized her, through some sort of universal cosmic intelligence.

Now ~~Jack~~ James Jr. practically flew around the corner and launched himself at his mom. Kara caught him, bending her knees to absorb the impact of a superpowered child, then swung him around before setting him back down and ruffling his hair.

“How’s my big guy? Where’s your sister?”

“Inside with Mona. Eating ice cream.”

“Don’t you want ice cream?”

“I had. They’re having seconds. Or maybe thirds.”

“Oh.” Kara made to ruffle his hair again, but he was already barreling his way back behind the house, working the remote so Minnie and her car shot off to follow him, with the swarm of dogs and Charlotte hot on their heels. Kara turned to Lena with a nervous smile. “That babysitter of mine, allowing my small child to OD on ice cream. _Not_ something that normally goes on in this house.”

Lena smirked, absolutely positive it was something that normally went on in this house, especially now that James wasn’t around. She softened her expression into a smile. “Relax, Kara. I know you’re a good parent.”

Kara brightened up at that, and motioned toward the front steps. “Come on inside. I’ll just pay the sitter and make sure my daughter’s not causing trouble, and then maybe we can relax on the couch with a glass of wine?”

“Or we could eat ice cream together.” Lena struggled to keep a straight face.

Kara’s eyes lit up for a moment, before her face registered understanding. “Oh. You’re joking.”

Giggling, she led the way up the steps, onto the porch. She opened the door, and Lena stepped inside. It was like stepping through time, a time before her own Kara had moved in with her, with Kara’s old, comfy furniture and charming paintings adorning the walls. Along with pictures of Kara and the children, some with James in them. Lena was surprised Kara had put them up in the family’s new house, but Kara had obviously not planned on bringing someone home anytime soon. And she must have wanted to impress upon the children that even without Daddy around, they were still a family. A strange emotion rose up inside Lena to see evidence of James and Kara together—not quite jealousy, but something close—and she automatically repressed it. Then her eyes were drawn to the little girl who looked so much like her own, lips and cheeks absolutely covered in ice cream, sitting at the dining table with a young woman evidently quite at home with Kara’s permissive parenting style.

Betty jumped down from her chair and practically flew toward them, and Lena had to believe Mona was in on the Stupendous secret. The little girl leapt into Kara’s arms and gave her an ice creamy kiss.

“Mmm, don’t you taste yummy,” said Kara, kissing both her cheeks and the top of her head before setting her down and taking her wallet out of her handbag. “Thank you so much, Mona. I hope these two weren’t too much trouble tonight.”

As Kara made small talk with the sitter, Lena crouched down by Betty. “Hi there, Betty Boo.” She started at the nickname for her daughter that fell so naturally from her lips. Recovering, she added, “I met you this afternoon, remember?”

Betty stared at her a moment. “You’re the lady Mommy likes.”

This made Kara, just back from walking Mona to the door, laugh and say, “Snitch.”

Betty just grinned and scampered off through the house.

Kara called after her, “Tell your brother you’re both to be inside by nine o’clock!” Then she moved to the dining room table and closed the lid on the ice cream container.

Lena stood and made her way over. “I was serious. You should have some ice cream if you want. I heard your stomach growling on the way over.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Why should I mind? I want you to feel satisfied.”

As soon as the words left her lips she wished she could pull them back. Kara swallowed. Neither was oblivious to the double meaning. Lena took a step back. Kara busied herself with her ice cream, her cheeks turning a Stupendous shade of red. 

“I’ll just have a small bowl. Sure you don’t want any?”

“Thank you, I shouldn’t.” Lena smiled, watching as the mountain of ice cream in the small bowl continued to grow. “It’ll go straight to my hips.”

At that Kara looked up and unabashedly surveyed Lena’s body. “Your hips are lovely.”

Her gaze lifted back up to Lena’s, and they stared at each other a moment, the air heavy with want.

Lena felt hot all of a sudden. “I . . . I have to use the restroom.”

“Of course, yeah, it’s right there around the corner.”

Lena took a couple steps, but upon passing the counter where Kara had left her handbag, couldn’t resist teasing this version of her wife. “I think I need a tampon. May I take one from your handbag?”

Kara stared at the bag that secretly housed her Stupendous suit, momentarily speechless, and Lena struggled to maintain a straight face. Kara coughed. “I, um, think I used my last one at your mom’s. There’s more in the bathroom, though. Under the sink.”

Lena escaped to the bathroom, where she had a good laugh, the sexual tension momentarily broken. Still, she was going to have to go out there and get through this evening without cheating on her wife with her wife’s interdimensional twin. How the hell was that going to happen, the way this evening was going? And what _was_ her own doppelgänger up to, with how long this was taking?

Honestly, Lena was starting to panic. Perhaps she was going to have to take the subway to the LuthorCorp lab and solve the intricacies of interdimensional travel from scratch.

Taking a few deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down. She freshened up, then exited to find Kara waiting for her by the counter. The ice cream had vanished. Kara smiled and handed her a glass of wine. She took up her own, took Lena’s hand, and led her into the living room. They sat on the couch, setting their wine on the coffee table. The window was partly open. It had turned nippy. Kara shook out a blanket and wrapped it around them both, and Lena could have sworn she’d traveled back in time to when they first started dating. Except that sounds of kids screaming merrily filled the air, along with barking dogs and a squealing pig. A tuxedo cat swished by, possibly searching for spiders.

“You have a cat as well,” said Lena, sure this one’s name would not be—

“That’s Alfred.” So Bruce Wayne was a thing on this Earth as well. Kara made a chirping noise and the cat leapt onto her lap. He closed his eyes and purred, looking close to bliss as she rubbed his head and neck. Lena couldn’t resist, leaning over to scratch under his chin. Then he sprang off and slunk under the sofa. “He protects us from spiders and other creepy crawlies.”

Lena smiled. “What about mice?”

Kara laughed. “He’s too used to our pet rat Minnie to be any help to us in that department. I’m forced to catch those myself, feed them and bring them out to the park to start a new life.”

Lena could just see Kara using her stupendous speed to round up all the mice, with all their mouse babies. Setting them up in a comfortable spot and repeatedly checking on them to make sure they were all right, like a space-age Cinderella. After all, it was exactly what her own Kara did.

Kara suddenly looked all around the living room, possibly using her x-ray vision as well. “I wonder where Harry Potter is?” Perhaps she sensed Lena tense, because she looked over and explained, “Our tortoiseshell. He’s usually the first to check out any guests.” She smiled. “He’s very protective of us.”

A door opened in the back of the house, followed by thumps and scratching of kid feet and doggy paws on the hardwood floor. The bathroom door slammed, and a yellow, scruffy mutt lumbered inside and dropped down at Kara’s feet. She reached down to scratch his head.

“Did the kids tire you out, Punkie?”

As if in answer, Punkie yawned widely, then reached to lick Kara’s hand before laying his head down on her foot.

Lena smiled, watching her own scruffy mutt’s doppelgänger resting peacefully. “So, two cats, three dogs, a pig and a rat. That’s a lot of pets,” she said innocently, as if she and her own Kara didn’t have this Kara beat.

“Yeah, my ex wasn’t pleased.” Kara laughed slightly, as if she were trying to see the humor in it. “Probably one of the reasons we broke up.”

Lena couldn’t help but scoff internally. _Lightweight._

She waited to see if Kara would expound on the difficulties she’d had with James and the end of her marriage, but she didn’t, instead choosing to focus on the lovely day they’d had together. Every so often she would gaze at the back wall, as if lost in thought, but Lena knew she was using her x-ray vision to check up on the kids and the pets, to make sure no one was accidentally taking flight, or setting the backyard on fire.

Soft little feet padded into the room, and Lena’s breath caught. A shorthaired tortoiseshell, with a black lightning-shaped mark on his forehead, stood right in front of her, staring. It was Cat! It was _Harry Potter._

“Ah, there he is!” Kara clapped her hands. “I knew he would come by to greet you.”

Cat trotted right up to Lena. Her heart leapt into her throat, as she’d wished for so long he were still alive, so she could give him a hug and tell him she loved him. But then her heart plummeted back down, and plunged into her stomach. This wasn’t her Cat. Her Cat was gone, and would never be with them again. And what was she but a total stranger to him?

Although, he did have that same judgy expression on his face she was all too used to, and actually missed. He stepped onto her sneakers, and she almost jumped in surprise. He must sense she was a good person, that she would make a good pet step-parent. Her heart warmed, and—

And she didn’t need stupendous hearing to hear the telltale drip of liquid escaping.

Kara’s jaw fell open. Lena just sighed. Immediately Cat sauntered off, leaving them staring down at the cat pee dripping off her sneakers.

“Harry Potter!” Kara chided, but he was already out the door. She turned to Lena. “Oh Lena, I’m so, so sorry. Let’s get you out of those—” She bent down and pulled Lena’s sneakers off for her, deftly avoiding the wet areas. “I don’t know what got into him just now, he’s normally so sweet to everybody.”

Lena just gazed at her socked feet, her mind flashing back to all the times her own Cat had peed on her shoes, once while she was wearing them. “No, honestly, this feels about right.”

Kara snapped her fingers. “Punkie! Fetch our guest my sandals!”

Punkie was off like a shot, and Lena realized he hadn’t farted once the whole time she’d been here. She would have to remember to check out the brand of dog food Kara was using on this Earth. With the list of ingredients, Lena could perhaps reverse-engineer the formula. Her own poor Punkie deserved some relief.

Kara zipped off to the bathroom, and soon Lena heard water running in the tub, no doubt rinsing off her sneakers. Then Kara and Punkie simultaneously returned. “Good boy, Punkie!” said Kara, taking the sandals off him, crouching and fitting them onto Lena’s feet. “I know we don’t exactly wear the same size, but it’s easier to finagle with sandals than closed-toe shoes.”

Lena looked down at her socks and sandals. Along with her undercut, her thumb ring, and her Labrys tattoo, she looked quite the stereotypical lesbian. Even her mother’s friends could no longer be clueless if they saw her now. She shrugged. At least they weren’t Crocs.

Kara bit her lip, looking close to tears. “I am so, _so_ sorry, Lena. I’ll understand if you don’t want to date me, what with my cat peeing on you, with all my pets, my kids—”

“What? Kara, _no._ ” Lena reached over to take Kara’s hand, to reassure her of her sincerity. She couldn’t mess this up for Other Lena now. She thought of her own Kara, their own brood, and how best to take her own experience and channel it into what she was sure Other Lena would say if she were here. If she knew what was riding on this moment. “I really, really, _really_ like you, Kara. Do you believe in soulmates?”

Kara’s eyes widened, and Lena continued, “Because I do. When I’m with you, I feel this sense of peace, of surety, of belonging I’ve never truly felt anywhere else. If we decide to do this, you don’t need to worry. Your kids will be my kids. Your pets will be my pets. There’s nothing that could go so wrong it would make me want to leave you.”

She was just able to register the mingled emotions of surprise and joy on Kara’s face, before soft, warm lips were pressed against her own. For a moment Lena tensed—the critical voice in her head that had dogged her all day, so _loud_ —at the wrongness of kissing someone other than her wife, kissing someone other than her one true love. But her heart refused to be silenced, insisting on beating joyfully. Honestly, how could it feel wrong, to kiss Kara Danvers, her essence so evident, regardless of all the differences between incarnations? All of a sudden Lena relaxed and closed her eyes, and let herself enjoy it, the rightness of this moment, perfect all on its own.

Her lips parted instinctively, so used to kissing otherworldly lips, and Kara took the invitation and slipped her tongue inside. Lena tasted ice cream; chocolate, sea salt, caramel. The air seemed to crackle with energy, to practically explode, which seemed only proper, given she was kissing a version of Kara she’d never kissed before.

But suddenly those lips withdrew, a cool breeze ruffled her hair, and the shrieking and barking outside ceased. Lena opened her eyes. She was sitting on the bench in front of the Alice sculpture, watching Betty— _her_ Betty, with her gray stuffed elephant—stepping off the Mad Hatter onto a mushroom.

“Hey there,” said a voice she knew only as her own. “Back so soon?”

Lena turned to find herself sitting right next to Other Lena, in her work-appropriate blazer and ironed slacks. She checked her watch. “Have you and my daughter been here the entire time?”

“Not quite. We’ve made five trips to the restroom, had dinner at the boathouse, ice cream for dessert and went to buy grapes to feed the ducks. And we bought shirts at one of those tourist shops. Here, we got you one as well.”

Only then did Lena notice the matching shirts her daughter and doppelgänger were wearing:

 

_I ♥ NY_

_and Its Pigeons_

 

“We went and had the pigeon part stenciled on elsewhere.”

Lena nodded, accepting her shirt. “Obviously.”

“I had to bribe her with something to get her to stop chasing them. She’s under the impression they make good pets.” Other Lena smirked. “But we’ve always come back here to wait for you.”

Lena smiled and waved at her daughter, who was calling to her from her perch atop the giant mushroom. “How did all this happen?”

Her doppelgänger looked fondly at Betty. “I was on my own Earth, watching this pretty woman and her daughter, wishing I could have a family like that, when suddenly the Cheshire Cat’s eyes glowed a frightening shade of green. The next thing I knew, your daughter climbed right into my lap, and the pretty woman had disappeared.”

Lena stared at the Alice sculpture in front of them, an actual portal. She’d always known New York City was magical.

And so were cats. Lena understood now. Cat had known exactly why Lena was there. He’d tested her, to make sure she would stay the course. Just like her own Cat had tested her.

Her doppelgänger continued, “I’d been nervous enough to approach Kara Danvers all on her own, being the big gay disaster that I am. The fact she had a daughter frightened me even more.”

“You already knew Kara Danvers?”

“I mean, I _do_ read the _Times_ ,” said Other Lena, rather snobbishly, Lena thought. She could totally see why some people on her own Earth didn’t like her, even without the Luthor thing. “I follow her on Tweeter. So yes, I knew _of_ her. But your daughter was very kind, regaling me with stories of her beloved big brother and new baby sister. To hear Betty tell it, it sounds wonderful. I was even tempted to stay on your Earth. But then she told me all about ‘Granma, who lives in the big house and can’t come out.’” Other Lena grimaced. “Your Earth is definitely interesting, but I want my own mom back.”

Lena bit her lip. “I accidentally outed you to her. I’m so sorry.”

“Did you?” Other Lena paled. “Oh dear. Well, at least I didn’t have to bear the brunt of her wrath.”

“She was actually very supportive.”

“Oh,” said Other Lena wistfully. “I wish I could have been there for that, then.”

Lena’s heart ached. She had deprived her doppelgänger of an important experience after all. She tried to soften the blow. “Don’t worry, judging by the way things were going, she’ll probably insist on attending Pride with you, wearing full rainbow gear.”

That made Other Lena laugh, and Lena chose this moment to ask, “My daughter didn’t, er, mention anything about pets, did she?”

“No.” Other Lena narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

Lena sighed. So, Other Lena was just like her back when she and Kara had started dating, at least in regard to pets. “No reason . . . By the way, how _do_ you feel about them?”

Other Lena thought a moment. “I suppose I could deal with a nice cat.”

Lena suppressed a laugh. _Good luck with that._ “Honestly, no matter how many pets she has—and it’s a lot—you should go for it. She’s totally worth it.”

Her doppelgänger stared at Betty teetering precariously off the mushroom, and Lena knew she was wondering whether one of them shouldn’t rush to her side. “I honestly had decided to buckle down and go for it several hours ago. I was wondering what was keeping you.”

Lena was about to feign concern over Betty, but thankfully her daughter righted herself without revealing her superpowers. “I think you _both_ were being skittish. Kara only decided to go for it a few minutes ago. But honestly, you have _got_ to get over this pet thing. Otherwise . . .” As she watched her daughter, memories from her life with her own Kara, with their children, flashed through her mind. What all she would have missed out on if she’d bailed at any point along the line. Starting when Kara insisted on adopting the piglet Lena hadn’t really wanted. She turned and looked at her doppelgänger. “You’re going to miss out on what’s going to turn out to be the _best_ part of your life.”

Her doppelgänger’s smile told her she’d been thinking the same thing.“You’ll visit sometime?”

“Of course. I’ll need updates on how you’re getting on with your . . . cat.”

They exchanged a rueful smile. Then Other Lena gazed at the Alice sculpture, at the mischievous grin on the Cheshire Cat. “How will we get in touch in the future? I don’t trust that thing to take either of us to the right Earth.”

“My Kara has an interdimensional extrapolator,” Lena reassured her. “I’ll take it apart and see how it works, and make you one as well. Do you happen to know the number of your Earth?”

Other Lena shook her head.

Lena shrugged. “I’ll figure it out. Cat Grant can’t own the _New York Times_ on _too_ many Earths. Now, Jess will be expecting an explanation for why she had to tell you your own mother’s address. For your mom, for now, you should probably style your hair to hide the fact you don’t have an undercut.” She parted her hair to show off her own ’do, then lifted her sweater to reveal the tattoo. “And maybe tell her you got this removed.”

“Or I could just tell her the truth,” Other Lena said with a straight face. “After all, honesty _is_ the best policy.”

They stared at each other a moment, then both burst out laughing.

“Good one,” said Lena, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. “Now, Kara thinks you volunteer at schools around the city.”

“I do.”

“Perfect. And she also probably thinks you’re a big crybaby.”

Other Lena smiled. “I am.”

Lena laughed, and continued to prep her doppelgänger for her return to her Earth. Presently Other Lena interrupted—

“Nice sandals.”

Lena looked down at her footwear, then back at Other Lena’s business attire. “Thanks for reminding me. We’ll need to do a quick switch.”

Due to the beautiful weather, there were still people enjoying the park after dark. It wouldn’t do for anyone to happen to glance over and notice two women stripping down to their underwear, especially with a child present. They moved behind the bushes to exchange clothing and get dressed. Lena felt a bit of a vicarious thrill, imagining she was changing into her very own ~~superhero~~ stupendoushero suit, complete with cape. Emerging once more, they sat back down on the bench.

“You’ll have some explaining to do, magically disappearing out of Kara’s house like that.”

Other Lena smirked. “Maybe I’ll tell her she’s not the only speedster in New York.”

Lena arched an eyebrow. “You knew?”

“That the pretty woman I fancied in the park was Stupendousgirl?” Other Lena waved a dismissive hand. “Please. Her disguise is a cardigan, a hairstyle change, and a pair of nerdy glasses. I’d be surprised if all of New York doesn’t know.”

Lena smiled at her doppelgänger’s cockiness. “But you still weren’t able to ask her out.”

Other Lena sighed. “Just because I’m a genius doesn’t mean I’m not also a big dumb loser.”

“No,” said Lena, pulling her doppelgänger into a big hug. “You’re perfect.”

After a moment of awkward hesitation on Other Lena’s part, Lena felt her return the hug. Her heart ached, that her doppelgänger should be so suspicious of others’ expressions of love and care she should even feel wary of _herself._ Lena could remember feeling like that, before Kara came into her life, and totally changed it.

And suddenly Lena felt nothing but air, as her doppelgänger disappeared, and Lena found herself alone on the bench. Her arms did not stay empty for long, however, as Betty scrambled off the statue, barreled on over and jumped into them.

Lena hugged her daughter tight, wishing she never had to let go, never wanting to be separated from her again. “How I missed you, love.”

“Mummy, you never told us you had a sister.”

Lena kissed the top of Betty’s head. “Oh sweetheart. I didn’t even know myself, till now.”

Breathing deeply, she tried to process all that had happened. Apparently that was the final puzzle piece that had been missing, that had allowed Other Lena to travel back to her own Earth, to continue her own journey. Self-validation. At least in a cosmic sense.

She had done good work today. And even Betty had fun. Although Lena hoped her doppelgänger wouldn’t be so permissive with the ice cream when she became a step-parent. She shrugged, considering. Perhaps her daughter hadn’t confessed she’d already had ice cream that day. Other Lena couldn’t be faulted for that.

Lena would have to visit soon, to see how her and Kara’s doppelgängers were getting along. (After all she’d been through, they had _better_ not mess things up!) And she had to remember to get that recipe for Punkie. And to visit Jess.

And of course, to ~~steal~~  borrow Lillian for a while.

 

*

 

As much as she’d laughed with her doppelgänger at the notion of always telling the truth, Lena had always intended to come clean to her wife. She fully believed Other Lena needed to establish her own history with her Kara, their own trust, before the time was right to admit she wasn’t the exact same Lena Kara had initially gone out with. But Lena’s relationship with her own Kara was based on trust and respect, as well as all-consuming love, and Lena had never dreamed there might come a day when she’d have to confess to having kissed someone else.

She called home from the hotel that night, her heart warming to hear her own dear Kara’s voice. Not feeling it would be right to confess to her dalliance with Other Kara over the phone, she decided that could wait until they got home. A dark cloud followed her all through the rest of the sunny weekend, as much as she tried to distract herself by focusing on her daughter. 

Betty and Lena enjoyed _The Lion King_ on Broadway, and rambled all over the rest of Central Park, including spending time at both the main zoo and the Tisch Children’s Zoo. Betty got to feed and pet farm animals like goats, sheep, and pigs . . . at which point she looked up at Lena, a familiar gleam in her eyes and a variation of an all-too-familiar question on her lips. Lena firmly explained they did _not_ need to bring home a sheep or a goat so Charlotte could ‘find her roots.’ (Lena appreciated all the educational programs on PBS, as well as the fact Kara and the children sometimes sat through them with her, but she was not a big fan of Henry Louis Gates, Jr. at the moment.) Betty even agreed to sit through a boring concert by the New York Philharmonic in exchange for more stops at the model boat pond, as well as the Lake, for the purpose of ~~capturing a duck~~  feeding the ducks. 

They made their flight Sunday afternoon, arriving back in National City in the late evening. Lena’s heart leapt with joy to see the rest of her family waiting for them, and Betty waited till Kara passed Lena the baby before leaping into Kara’s arms.

Finally they got back to their own house, with their five dogs falling all over themselves to be the first to give Lena and Betty slobbery kisses. Turtle was there to roll over to them on his skates, their longhaired tortoiseshell Minerva leapt onto Lena’s shoulders, and even Alfred left off policing the spiders to greet them. Lena waited until Eliza finished swinging Betty in the air and set her down before giving her mother-in-law a big hug. “Thank you so much for everything you do for us,” she murmured. “I would have been afraid to come home if I didn’t know you were here, keeping our house standing.”

Eliza gave her a gentle squeeze. “You all do fine, sweetie. But we _are_ going to need to keep an eye on your little one. I caught Jack already showing her his lift-off technique.”

Lena groaned internally, and once more thanked Rao for giving her not only the most wonderful person in the world to be her wife, but also, the best mother-in-law.

The baby started crying, and Lena took her back from Kara to breastfeed her. She took her to their room, and soon Bella was happily gurgling away. Kara entered and sat down on the bed next to her. Lena couldn’t help but tease her wife. “I missed someone lavishing my nipples with attention.”

Kara grinned and kissed her cheek—“Just you wait until tonight”—but Lena felt flooded with guilt once more. She opened her mouth to say something—

—but the door banged open and Betty and her dog Comet burst in. Betty took flight, alighting on the bed next to them, and Comet barked and leapt up to join them. Charlotte and Minerva now padded into the room, probably suspicious Lena was planning to take a nap without them.

“You didn’t really miss our circus of a life, did you?” Kara joked.

Tears sprang up in Lena’s eyes—“I did, terribly”—but Kara misunderstood the reason for them, and just kissed them away.

The rest of the evening flew by, as did the kids (they were only allowed to use their superpowers in the house, so Lena dutifully put up with small bodies rocketing about), and soon Kara and Lena put them all to bed, tucked in with their dogs, with Wally and Petunia taking up their posts in the baby’s room. The other pets started to settle down in her and Kara’s bedroom, and Lena took the book she’d borrowed from Lillian out of her bag. She opened it to the pages where she’d placed the petals from the rose Other Kara had given her on the museum steps. She gazed at them; they were drying nicely. She closed the book, and laid it on her nightstand. They would make a nice memory.

Warm hands settled on her waist, and Lena smiled.

Kara’s arms moved around her in a gentle but secure hold. “I bet there’s a story there.”

Lena placed her hands over her wife’s and squeezed softly. “I lost a few hours with Betty on Friday, while my doppelgänger from another Earth and I switched places. She needed help with her love life, so I spent some time with another version of you, making sure they got together.”

Kara let out a low whistle. “I see.”

Lena took a deep breath. It was now or never. “I’m ashamed to admit this, Kara, but I kissed her. I mean, I didn’t initiate it. But I allowed it to happen, and . . . and I even enjoyed it.” She cringed and closed her eyes, sure her wife would be upset. “I was so drawn to her, she was so much like you, and I was missing you so much. I’m so sorry.”

She _had_ been drawn to Other Kara, but it was her wife who had her heart. There was so much history between them, so many shared experiences. Both of them had endured so much to stay together. Lena had put up with all the pets, and the kids, neither of which she’d initially wanted, until all her resistance had fallen away and she’d embraced her new life. She loved it now, but it had been difficult to get to this point. And Kara had put up with her. Her moods, her drinking, her inability to communicate her needs. Her lack of self-esteem. Her struggles to accept her Luthor past and put it behind her.

If Lena had screwed all that up, she would never forgive herself. She would never forgive that damn Cheshire Cat. “Please forgive me, sweetheart.”

There were a few moments of silence, and then Kara just squeezed her a little tighter. “Oh Lena, I’ve met so many versions of you on alternate Earths, while helping Barry and Cisco. I’m sure I fell for each of them a little bit. How could I not?” She stroked Lena’s hair, softly pushing aside a strand to rest her hand on Lena’s undercut and tickle there. “They’re all you. At least in a cosmic sense.”

Lena turned in Kara’s arms, opening her eyes. “So you’re not mad?”

“Mmm . . . I don’t know.” Kara pretended to think a moment. “She’s not a better kisser than me, is she?”

Lena smiled, unable to resist teasing back. “Honestly, I don’t remember, it’s been so long since last you kissed me.”

Kara scoffed, but there was a twinkle in her eye. “What, since half an hour ago?”

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s hips. My was it warm in this bedroom. “That’s way too long to go without kissing, darling.”

Kara smiled mischievously, then slightly tightened her hold around her and pulled her with her onto the bed. She lay back, and they gazed into each other’s eyes. Lena reached to brush Kara’s lips with her own, teasing, starting things off nice and slow . . .

A sound like a pneumatic drill reverberated through their bedroom, and they both looked over at Punkie—farting, smiling, waiting for them between the sheets. Just above him lay Minerva, draped over Lena’s pillow, waiting for her to lay her head down so she could give her kisses and nibble at her hair. And there was Charlotte on the end of the bed, already grunting in her sleep, probably dreaming of wallowing in dirt. Alfred swished by, on his way to prowl underneath the dresser and keep them safe from spiders. Even Turtle was possibly still awake in his cage, with the potential to be emotionally scarred by inappropriate parental activity. And who knew at what point in the night the kids and their dogs might decide to invade?

How had they suddenly forgotten they had no privacy, unless specifically scheduled?

Kara kissed Lena, slowly, sweetly, then gently squeezed her hands. “Rain check? Till date night? Or maybe I’ll swing by your office tomorrow for lunch.”

Lena sighed, and squeezed back. She couldn’t help but think of her poor doppelgänger, starting a relationship with her Kara, with all those kids and pets already present. Already encountering the need to schedule lovemaking.

She sure hoped her genius, big dumb loser twin was emotionally smart enough to hang in there, because Other Kara was surely worth it.

Her own Kara had always been.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
